Invisible but Famous
by kopabeckham
Summary: All the students in Crypton High only care about shopping, flirting or love. They think reading, especially fanfiction, is considered lame- except for RIn Kagane, a wallflower on the outside but is secretly one of the most famous fanfic writers in the world. But what happens when the school's no. 1 playboy figures out her secret? Rin K. x Len K. NOT TWINCEST
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! The name's kopabeckham. I'm a friend of O12ANG3 BANANA & RL :3 This is my first fanfic so it kinda sucks.. But i hope ya enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.**

**INVISIBLE BUT FAMOUS**

CHAPTER 1

Rin's POV

'Dont underestimate the princess..she's truly the daughter of evil.'

Aaaaaand done!

I quickly did a short grammar check and smiled delightfully before clicking the 'publish' button. A few minutes later, my newest chapter was uploaded.

Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rin Kagamine and I am 14 years old, attending 'Crypton High'. Well, i'm practically invisible there. I have no friends in there and my grades are average. Im practically a wallflower there. Meh, not like I care.

Plus, everyone in crypton high are crapholes. Like seriously, EVERYONE. Even the janitors are so sloppy and lazy. And what makes me even more furious is the fact that everyone thinks reading (especially fanfiction) is 'lame'. They rather go shop, flirt and do unproductive crap. Honestly in my opinion, i think its plain pathetic.

And why does the fact that they hate reading makes me furious as hell? Well, i obviously enjoy reading. But the one thing that makes me want to beat the crap out of everyone in there is because I am secretly a worldwide famous FANFICTION WRITER. All the stories I have wrote are always atleast in the top 50 best fanfics worldwide. Im not bragging, but its the truth. Im practically famous in the internet world. The reason why i keep it a secret is

because I'm happy to be invisible. No one can annoy you. Plus,i rather maintain this peaceful life rather than being bullied 24/7.

Right now im writing a new story which has immediately rose up to the 2nd best fanfic. Its called 'Story of Evil'. I've been working really hard on it since we had our summer break, for I want to make a fanfic which can be number one. But since tomorrow's the start of hell, it seems that I have to.. back down a bit.

I sighed as I logged out (my username is: kawaii orenji) and shut my laptop down. I hopped onto my small and cheap bed, expecting the soft feeling of my pillow but instead, I accidentally hit my head towards the wall, HARD.

"Ow!" i practically shrieked.

And why in the heavens did anyone not hear me?

Well it's because my family passed away. Ok, im nota big fan of sob stories, so im gonna cut the crap.

I hugged my fluffy, orange pillow, hoping it would sooth and distract me from the pain (but it OBVIOUSLY didn't) and eventually fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to the first day of Satan's liar.

"CRAP IM LATE!" I practically screamed to the wall when I looked at the time.

6:55 am

Students are assigned to go to school at 7am.

Which means im screwed.

And im WASTING TIME RIGHT NOW.

I rushed to my closet, quickly put on my clothes and rushed downstairs. I grabbed a small orange and bolted out the door before grabbing my orange bag (So what, orange is epic.)

As I was running, i kept looking at my watch, hoping i would be able to make it (I'm the top runner in my school, just so you know)When I checked it for the 134th time, something bumped into me, stopping me from running.

"WHAT THE HECK IS BLOCKING ME WHEN IM SO-"

Oh.

Its him.

The gay blonde faggot ponytail banana freak AKA Len Kagane.

I have hated this guy's guts ever since I entered Crypton High. Every week or 2, he would always go out with a new girl. I swear, if he keeps doing this, then only men would be left for him. And maybe I can start a yaoi fanfiction based on him.

...Anyways back to the topic.

I shrugged in disgust and passed him. I heard him say something but i wouldn't give a flying crap.

That is, when he friggin GRABBED MY HAND, STOPPING ME AGAIN.

"WHAT?! CANT YOU SEE IM RUSHING TO SCHOOL?!"

"Why?" the stupid blonde idiot asked.

"It's 6:58 and we''re late for school! Dammit, could you be more stupid?!"

Len's eyes widened, realizing what I just said. Without even letting go of my hand, he ran, PULLING ME WITH HIM.

"HEY PONYTAIL FAGGOT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Rushing to school!" he said, turning around and giving me a wink.

I blushed and looked away.

Just kidding.

I AM NOT LIKE ALL THOSE OTHER GIRLS. Instead, i immediatly snatched my hand out and ran past the fag. I dont have time to deal with dummies right now. I hear dhim say something again. But i ignored him and just ran.

It couldn't be something important right?

-  
**Well, how'd you like it? Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it ^^ thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVS! GOD BLESS YOU AND MAY YOU LIVE A LONG SPLENDID LIFE! Anyways, this chapter is REALLY LONG n_n" Anyways here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.**

Rin's POV

"So then I met this girl. She was _such _a loser!" A charming girl with shiny dark green hair said as she flipped her hair.

Sonika.

"Who?" Another redhead asked while combing her beautiful crimson hair.

Miki.

"She still reads fanfiction!"

The 2 bursted out laughing, clucthing their stomachs as if it was the funniest joke they had ever heard after centuries.

_IDIOTS. _

"Hey Neru, did you hear that?" Miki asked her friend who was concentrating on her phone.

Akita Neru. I swear, that girl _always _uses her phone. She always acts tough but deep inside she's actually just a simple, pathetic tsundere. And why is she popular? Hah, God knows why.

"mhm." Neru lied.

"Okay class! Settle down.." Kiyoteru-sensei said as he walked into the classroom.

I sit in the very back and honestly, I really like it there. You can fall asleep without the teacher realizing, you can listen to your earphones or just simply gaze out the window, daydreaming. And the students beside me are doing the exact same as me so they wouldn't give a flying crap to tell the teacher.

Suddenly, I smelled some kind of banana perfume. Ugh, i _hate _perfume. The student beside me usually smells like watermelon shampoo. Which is.. weird. But today I smelled something different.

I flipped my head to see Len _friggin _Kagamine sitting beside me, a big innocent smile across his gay-ass face.

I looked away, ignoring him. I heard him chuckle, but i ignored it once more.

"Rinny is cute when she does that~"

WHAT.

IS THIS GUY ON DRUGS.

I turned back to him with a serious and stern look.

"You."

"Yesss Rin?" He said, his smile getting even wider.

"Shut up." I said bravely and turned my attention to the teacher, ignoring his frown.

"ok.. today we will learn aboout..."

So _boring._

I used to try to listen, but I always end up daydreaming about random things or fall asleep. So now, I'm not even going to bother.

I yawned softly. Yeah, i didn't get enough sleep as usual. Especially how it's the first day of school so last night i was like YOLO. You know that feeling? Of course you do. Doesn't everyone feel that way? I love the quote 'yolo' by the way. It totally fits me, you know?

See what i said about daydreaming about random things? Well now you know.

My irrelevant thoughts were being interrupted by a small white substance which suddenly appeared right infront of my eyes.

"wtf." I muttered.

Oh.

It's a paper.

Does someone want me to pass this on or-

'TO RIN.

FROM LEN :D'

...

What does the gay blonde ponytail faggot want? And why is he passing notes to me?

I sighed and opened the note.

'Hey Rin-chan~  
I know you don't really know me, and you don't really know me too. Soo you must be a bit.. creeped out? Hihihi..

Well I was thinking if we could get to know each other. I mean, you're pretty mysterious and I want to know you more Rinny! :P plus, can i call you Rin? Oh did you just nod? Ok thanks!'

I gritted my teeth and looked over to the faggot. He gave me a thumbs up with the cheesiest smile I have ever seen in my whole life. I ignored him and ripped the paper.

No. I'm not like those other girls.

I know that he's just going to play with me for a week or so and dump me.

I ripped the paper into tiny, tiny pieces and begun to play with them, much to my boredom. I saw the faggot frown in the corner of my eye. Pft.

After playing with the paper for about 5 hours (in my terms), the bell finally rang. I grinned to myself.

"Before you go, I'm going to give all of you a worksheet."

The whole class groaned (except for me). I also hated worksheets. Kiyoteru-sensei just couldn't get _more _annoying. But I just stayed quiet, being the wallflower I was.

"You must work on it at home. Since it's 6 pages back to back, I will allow you to work with a partner."

Everyone cheered except for me. I wanted to just work on my fanfic, not do some stupid assignment with some random classmate.

"Do it with your seatmate. Dued tomorrow. Goodbye." With that, Kiyoteru-sensei left the class.

Okay, so my seatmate is-

...

SOMEONE SET THIS UP

FATE SET THIS UP

FATE HATES ME.

Why, why, why, why, _why _do I have to be with him? _Anyone _but him would've been fine already! Stupid idiot blonde ponytail faggot!

While Len, on the other hand, was full of delight. He walked over to me with an elated expression written on his face.

"Isn't this great Rinny? We get to do this together! Where should we do it? My house? Your house? Scho-"

"Since you're so excited about it, you decide. Tell me after the last period of school where and when. Bye." I left quickly before he can say anything else.

Why does It have to be Len?

He was nowhere to be found in the last period.

Though we were in the same class, he immediately dissappeared when the bell rang. Well, he's the one who took the worksheet. Let him do it himself. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Er, anyways.

I stepped onto the bus and found an empty seat. Just when I sat, I saw a pregnant woman step on the bus, looking for a seat.

Immediately, I got up and offered her my seat. She thanked me and gladly took the seat.

What? Just because I swear and call names doesn't mean i'm a bad person. I'm actually a very nice person. Nyahahahaha.

I arrived to my bus stop. The lady thanked me once more before I went off. I nodded and got off the bus, walking to my tiny house.

I arrived and locked the door. By the way, the reason why I still can live in this house is because my aunt pays for my bills. She lives pretty far from here and she has a really tight schedule, so I rarely see her. Even so, I want to start working and pay for my own bills for I pity her, but crypton high gives a _lot _of schoolwork, so I only work in long breaks. One day, I really hope that writing fanfiction can be my job. It would be a dream come true..

But this is reality.

I shook off those thoughts and went up to my room. I practically threw my bag to my bed and immediately turned on my laptop and opened microsoft word.

Okay, time to start writing!  
-

I wrote for an hour nonstop, ignoring the fact that I really needed to pee. I cant help it! I _love _writing! It makes me feel as if i'm in a different world with unique characters and a unique setting. And I, RIN KAGANE, CONTROLS EVERYONE'S LIVES! MUAHAHAHHA-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my doorbell.

That's weird. No one but my aunty would visit me to pay for my bills and check if everything was alright. But last I checked, she already checked up on me a few weeks ago.

I did a quick save and left my precious laptop with a shrug. I went downstairs and opened the door to.. him.

There he was, the idiot blonde ponytail faggot. Though he was panting as if he had ran a hundred miles, he still had that damn cheesy smile.

"Kagamine-san, what are you doing here?"

"You can call me Len-kun!" He winked.

"How about IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL FAGGOT. AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU IN THE LAST PERIOD?!"

"er.. yeah.." He scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze away from me, "I forgot.."

"But we can do it now! See! I brought it!" Len took out the worksheet and gave me that punchable idiotic smile.

"Fine." I sighed and let him go inside my tiny house. I felt a bit embarrased, for my house looked like a tiny rathole. He nodded slowly, observing my house.

I led him to my room and let him sit.

"Ok. Sit here. Dont touch anything. I have to use the toilet." I said before walking out of the room to my toilet.

Little did I know, that was probably my biggest regret ever.

When I walked back to the room, Len was still sitting on the same chair. But this time, he had this kind of evil grin on his face. Well, he's an idiot after all.

I ignored him and took a seat beside him. He opened the worksheet and we both worked on it. Suprisingly, he was pretty serious and helpful in doing it.

After an hour, we finally finished the boring worksheet. I stretched my arms and yawned loudly.

"Finally! You keep it and submit to the teacher, kay?" I said to him.

"Hm, sure." The freak grinned at me.

"Uh." I said, starting to get a bit creeped out as I stood up, "Well! It's about time for ya to go! See ya.. uh."

He gave me that CREEPY ASS GRIN AGAIN. I swear he is _really _getting on my nerves. And no one wants to see Rin Kagane angry. _No one._

"Hey. GET OUT." I said bluntly.

Finally, the idiot stood up, still having that grin plastered on his face. I followed him downstairs. I was about to slam the door before him until he stopped me.

"Rin!"

"What." I said with a bored tone.

"I.. I think you're really cute and interesting."

"O." I said, without even blinking. Just when I was going to slam the door, he said something again.

"Especially cause you're one of the most famous fanfic writers in the world."

I frozed.

HOW.

DID.

HE.

KNOW?!

Come to think of it, i _did _left him in my room! He must've looked at my laptop! Even though I told him not to touch anything! That damn idiot ponytail faggot!

But now, there was nothing left to do. He's going to tell everyone about my secret and everyone's going to bully me. I won't be able to have my normal, peaceful life anymore.

This is it.

I dropped to my knees, looking emotionless. The secret that I had kept for so long is finally going to be exposed.

Suddenly I felt my fringe being brushed aside. I looked up to see none other than the idiot blonde ponytail faggot, kneeling down so that he was the same height as me. For a second, I felt happy. But then I immediately slapped his hand away and gave him a death glare.

"I don't need your pity. Just go and tell everyone. JUST GO!" I practically shrieked at him, holding back all of my tears.

"But-"

"I don't need any 'buts' right now! Just get out!"

"But I dont-"

"GET OUT!"

"I DONT WANT TO TELL ANYONE!"

..Eh?

What did he just say?

Bullcrap. This is all just a dream.

Im going to wake up and update my fanfic usual and-

"You're not dreaming." Len pinched my cheeks.

"Wha-what?! I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU!"

The faggot chuckled and ruffled my hair, receiving a death glare from me. He looked me in the eyes and gave a grin.

"I want you to do something for me. If you can do it, I won't reveal your secret. I _swear_."

In that moment, my feeling of despair was gone. My mood enlightened and I immediately looked at Len with widened eyes full of hope.

"Yes! Please! Anything would be fine! _Anything!_"

"Ooh? _Anything?_ Are you sure about that?" the faggot said, enjoying how I looked very desperate.

"Yes! Anything!" I blurted out, not even bothering to 'think before I say.'

"Hee" He giggled, "Rin-chan is so cute when she's desperate~"

"Dammit, Len! Just friggin tell me!" I said, my patience already drained.

"Well then... be my girlfriend."

Sure-

Wait.

"WHAAAATTT?!"

**It was really long right? O: Sorry I'm so desperate **** I'll make it shorter next time. Plus, PLEASE HELP ME FIND A BETTER TITLE FOR THIS FANFIC. THIS IS A TERRIBLE TITLE SO I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO CHANGE IT. Anyways, hope ya like'd it bros, R&R if you did. And yes I love watching pewdiepie. :D THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! ALSO FOR THOSE WHO SUGGESTED THE TITLE NAMES! GOD BLESS YOU AND MAY YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL FUTURE AHEAD OF YOU!  
So turns out that there IS wifi in Singapore! Yayyy :D But my updates will be slower though n_n" BY THE WAY, LEN'S OFFICIAL NICKNAME IS 'IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL BANANA FREAK' :D

By the way, you should check out these fanfics made by my 2 close friends:  
'Speak' and 'is it nostalgia?' Made by  
O124NG3B4N4N4 (they are actually 2 people using this account :))  
Pls check it out!

WARNING: THESE FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE EXTREMELY BORING, CAUSE I NEED TO FILL IN SOME 'FILLER CHAPTERS'. I still hope you'll enjoy it though (which I doubt)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloid.

Rin's POV  
-

"Rinny! Over here!"

I see you.

"Rinny!"

I SEE YOU.

"RINNY!"

"I FRIGGIN SEE YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE ME NODDING?!"

God, this idiot blonde ponytail banana freak Just couldn't get any more STUPID. I swear, I can't find one part of him which is not stupid. His hair looks like a bunch of friggin bananas, he has the cheesiest smile ever- oh! I bet he doesn't even know where we're going to go! BAHAHAHA!

What? What do you mean you're confused? Oh, righhtt.

Well, Its a sunday afternoon, and I'm going on a 'date' with the freak. How? Well I'll show you how.:

FLASHBACK:  
MONDAY, 1 JULY 2013

I walked inside the class to see the idiot blonde ponytail faggot surrounding by girls.  
Hm. That's weird. He usually comes to school late. Well whatever I don't even give a cra-

"Rin-chan!"

I froze when I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. Immediately, I put on my earphones and pretended that I didn't hear the freak call out my name. Why was he calling me? Or maybe I'm hallucinating- oh! I love this song! Luka Luka night fever! My ipod shuffles DA BEST songs ever! I mean-

"Rin-chan, are you ok?"

Disturbed, I looked up from my ipod to see the damn idiot looking at me. His eyes were full of worry and concern, while mine was the opposite. Though I stayed quiet, my eyes were full of hate and fury. I heard the girls who surrounded Len Just now started to whisper and gossip about me. I gritted my teeth, ripped a paper from my school notebook and wrote furiously in the paper.

'STUPID DUMBASS  
I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET RELATIONSHIP! IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL BANANA FREAK!'

I solemnly passed the paper to him. Is this boy retarded?! Okay, I KNOW I didn't ask him, but it should be obvious! If people were to know that we were in a 'relationship', they would kill me with the worst flesh torture that they could ever think of. The torture and gore could even be the SAME if they figured out that I was a famous fanfic writer. It'll be so bloody and gory-

...Or am I the one who's too sadistic?

NOPE.

I saw Len a bit confused at first after reading my 'note', but after a minute he FINALLY understood, forming an 'o' with his mouth.

I don't know if I should call him 'smart' for realising what he was supposed to do, or 'stupid' for taking so long.

Ill stick to 'stupid'.

Len stood up and went to the girls, an annoyed look spread across his face. He said something to the girls which made them giggle and smirk at me. The freak then left the class with the girls, leaving me all by myself. I couldn't really catch what was he saying bu- WAIT. DID HE JUST SAID BANANAS ARE BETTER THAN 'STUPID' ORANGES? OHOHOHOHO YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL BANANA-

My thoughts were interrupted by a text message I Just received. Its probably Len. I opened it up to have my Jaw dropped.

'Hey Rinny~ I did pretty good there didn't I? Well, I was planning for us not to keep our relationship a secret. I was really excited to tell everyone you know...

But since I love Rinny-chan so much, I obeyed your orders :) But everything comes with a price ya know :3

So to put it simply, I want to go out for a late with you on a sunday afternoon? Where we're going? Its a secret :P'

...Freak.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

And that's how I ended up here.

And I don't know why Len waving his hands in front of my face.

"WHAT?" I asked with an irritated voice

"Oh!" Len said, putting is hands down, "Rinny-chan is back!"

I didn't even bother trying to process what the freak just said. I just gave out a sigh and put my hands on my hips.

"So, you said where we're going is a surprise right? You lead then." I said.

"Okay!" Len exclaimed.

Ha. What a gay-ass. What kind of dude says 'okay!'. Pffft, and he's a player? LOL. I think that his fangirls are secretly transgendered men who only like shota boys. WOW If I keep hanging out with this idiot, I'm really earning more and more drama ideas for a yaoi fanfic! And-

I just realised that the banana freak was holding my hand.

THE FREAK.  
WHO HAS ALL HIS BANANA GERMS.  
HOLDING MY PRECIOUS HAND THAT I USE TO WRITE MY FANFICS.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Len turned back and gave me that cheesy-ass smile again.

"Don't worry! People from crypton high rarely go here anyway!"

"Idiot! That's not what I'm thinkinh about!" I practically shrieked.

"Then what are you thinking about?" His smile broke into a small frown.

"I-"

I...

Uh

How exactly do I say this?

'Your hands are full of germs while my precious hands aren't?'

'I hate banana-scented hands?'

Damn.

WAIT. WHO CARES?! WHO CARES ABOUT BEING KIND TO LEN. MUAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT! I'm RIN KAGANE AND-

Len is staring at me as if I'm a freak with mental disease.

And why do my thoughts always get interrupted?

"Rin. If you really don't want to hold my hand, then fine."

Len walked away, only showing his back to me.

"Um.." I awkwardly said which OBVIOUSLY didn't do any good.

Honestly, this guy is such an annoying creep! Isn't it natural for ME to NOT Want to hold hands with him?! Idiot blonde ponytail banana freak! Yeah! I'm gonna tell him that! ONCE AGAIN, I AM RI-

...n.

Wow.

This was a side of Len I've never seen before.

Rather than his usual happy-go lucky self, he looked like the complete opposite. His face was like a mixture of a lot of different feelings: pain, anger and sadness. He had his head a bit down and his bangs covering his blue eyes.

Yeah. He really did looked hurt.

I sighed. Maybe I've been too harsh.

Or maybe I've always looked at the bad side of Len.

Actually, how he was such an idiot was kind of a good thing. When he figured out my secret, he didn't order me to do something so troublesome to do. And he even accepted to be in a secret relationship.

It was me who kept saying the bad things, right?

"Hey." Len suddenly said out of the blue, "If you really don't want to go thats-"

"Idiot."

"...rin?"

"Idiot blonde ponytail banana freak"

"Rin.. This is.."

Yeah, yeah. Tease me all you want.

I'm holding his friggin hand.

What, did u just said 'awww'? Or 'd'aww?' DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT OR ILL THROW ORANGES- NO, BANANAS AT YOU! So I can torture Len too! Nyahahaha

Truth is, I'm the one who's tortured.

Anyways...

"What... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!" I said, my face turning into a light shade of red because of embarrassment. Damn, it feels so embarrassing to do this. I don't even like him! Damn idiot! I bet he planned this! Idiot-

"Blonde ponytail banana freak" len chuckled, "I get it, Rin."

And I just realised I said all that out loud.

"SHUT UP BANANA FREAK! I'm GONNA THINK OF MORE WAYS TO TORTURE YOU!"

"Ahh~ Rinny-chan is so kawaii when she's like that~"

"DAMN YOU!"

...It was boring right?  
SORRY ! LIKE THE WARNING SAID, THESE FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE BORING BUT PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE ON MY FANFIC! T_T thx for reading and please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 21 REVIEWS, 9 FAVS AND 10 FOLLOWS! I'm SO GLAD! I'm ACTUALLY SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT RIGHT NOW CAUSE IM SO HAPPY! BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME 21 REVIEWS, I DECIDED TO UPDATE FASTER TODAY! thanks for all your support and your feedback! I really learn from you guys!  
And for those who thought it wasn't boring, WOW. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME *sniff* Thank you so much!  
P.S: Some people said that they weren't comfortable with the swearing, so I used less harsh words :P

So here's chapter 4

WARNING: ...It's another filler chapter :( gomen..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloid.

Rin's POV  
-

I expected something else.

I expected that he was going to bring me to some super rich buffet and indirectly tease me cause I'm so poor and he's so friggin rich.

Or he was going to bring me to some elegant tea party with special guests and make me feel bad for using such simple and plain clothes.

But no.

Loud music was playing in the whole place, but no one seemed to care. Different game machines of different themes were set up in random accord. It was crowded and packed with so many people.

Yes, Here I am in front of a GAME ARCADE.

"I figured that you wouldn't like such expensive places, so I brought you here!" Len said with a cheeky voice.

Honestly, I was pretty happy. Len actually understood that I would feel uncomfortable in really expensive places, so he chose a simple but fun and energetic place for us to go to. Maybe the idiot isn't that idiotic after all.

Wait what did I Just say? Len's not an idiot?

...Maybe I'm the one on drugs (refer to chapter 1)

And I should honestly stop this habit of daydreaming cause Len thinks I'm undergoing mental disease.

Crap I should say something! Say that its a good place or something like that! Come on Rin. With your 1/10 social skills, SAY SOMETHING.

"Uh-"

"So let's start! Why don't we start with that one first!"

IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL BANANA FREAK! I WAS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING! AHH DAMN HI-

I Just realised he's pointing at something. What is that- oh!

"Sure!" I said, trying to show him that I was a bit happy.

He didn't get it.

Why WOULDN'T he get it?

Me and Len walked over to the machine. What machine you ask? Well its the one with a bunch of dolls inside and you have to control the controllers to try to pick up A doll. If you're successful, you can get the doll you picked up. If you're not, then sucks for you cause you Just wasted your money.

"Are you good at this, Rinny-chan?" Len asked me, giving this creepy grin Just liked the one he gave me when he first figured out my secret.

"To be honest, no." I said bluntly, "When I was younger, I really wanted those dolls but I never could obtain them myself."

That was true. I honestly loved dolls when I was still a little child. I always slept with my baby bear my father gave to me when I was younger, thinking it would protect me from any nightmares.

Bullcrap.

"Well, how about now?" He said, adding a smirk, "Do you still want dolls?"

PFFFT BAHAHAHAAHA WHAT IS THIS GUY THINKING? I didn't even bother holding back my laughter. I Just laughed out loud, making Len feel confused as hell.

"Yeah Len!" I said while still laughing my ass off, "As if I would still want doll-"

Never mind what I said.

NEVER FRIGGIN MIND WHAT I SAID.

"You want that doll don't you, Rinny-chan~" Len said with a smug.

WELL, OBVIOUSLY.

Oh, right. I haven't told you what I really wanted.

In the doll machine, I saw an orange, big, fluffy hamtaro doll which can even be used as a pillow.

A BIG-ASS HAMTARO DOLL.

A FLUFFY HAMTARO DOLL.

WHICH CAN BE USED AS A PILLOW.

I quickly nodded to Len's question, starting to get really excited. Len gave me a smile before going to the machine.

"Are you good at this?" I asked

"I'm a pro~" He said confidently

Pft. This craphole is really confident huh? HE BETTER GET ME THAT DOLL

"Ohohohoho! Well, let's see what you got, idiot blonde ponytail banana freak!"

Len smirked before inserting the first coin and starting the game.

...He failed.

"Er..." He said sheepishly, "Lemme try that again."

He inserted another coin and tried again.

He failed AGAIN.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PRO!" I screamed at him, my hopes of getting that hamtaro doll being crushed.

"I am! I don't know what happened to me!" The stupid banana freak said while putting his hands up, as if I was pointing a gun towards him.

"Gimme that!" I took one of his coins and inserted it before I grabbed the controllers.

Well, I know I said I sucked, but YOLO.

I mean, fate can't hate me THAT much, right?

I missed.

...

"CRAP! I SUCK AT THIS TOO!"

"Maybe we should give up..."

WTF?

HE'S THE IDIOT WHO GOT ME INTERESTED IN THIS HAMTARO-CHAN, AND NOW HE'S TELLING ME TO GIVE UP?!

HELL NO.

"NO! WE'RE GETTING HAMTARO-CHAN!"

My shriek caused Len to flinch and become a bit scared of me.

"YOU HEAR THAT, KAGAMINE?!"

"Y-Yes, Rin-sama!"

After a million tries, we both were panting as if we Just ran twice the length for the olympics running contest.

Well, even if that doesn't make sense, we were exhausted as hell.

"R...Rin...sama.." Len said, trying very hard to speak

"Maybe... Maybe we should stop..." I finally confessed.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I FRIGGIN LOVE THAT HAMTARO DOLL. But Judging how bad we suck, my dream of hugging the fluffy doll in bed is already 100% crushed.

I took a glance at Len who was looking at another direction. I followed his gaze and found him looking at a sweet lovey-dovey couple, going towards the other doll machine. We both took a peek at each other and started chanting.

LOSE.

LOSE.

LOSE.

LOSE.

*clink*

...They succeeded

THIS IS SO UNFAIR! HOW CAN THEY DO IT IN THEIR FIRST TRY AND WE, WHO PRACTICALLY EMPTIED OUR WALLETS (actually Len's) STILL COUDLNT GET THE FRIGGIN DOLL?!

I was about to rant when Len, who also couldn't take it anymore, slammed his fist on the machine, accidentally clicking the 'pick up' button.

"Len you idiot!"

"Oops! I didn't mean to-!"

*clink*

Wait a minute.

WAIT A MINUTE.

"Rin..."

"Len..."

WE, WHO CONCENTRATED SO HARD ON THE GAME, COULDN'T GET THE DOLL AFTER A MILLION TRIES.

BUT LEN ACCIDENTALLY INSERTED THE COIN AGAIN WHEN I GAVE UP. AND HE JUST ACCIDENTALLY HIT THE BUTTON AND HE GOT... THE DOLL.

WELL.

FATE DOESN'T HATE ME SO MUCH!

HALLEJUIAH! JOY TO THE-

"Rin! I got the doll!

I snatched the doll away from the freak... Er winner... Er whatever. I don't know what to call him. I squeezed the doll and gave a smile, feeling the fluffiness of the doll.

'Daddy! Thanks for the doll!'

'Sure Rin! Have fun with it!'

...

'Baby Bear, good night~  
We'll be friends forever  
Sabishigariya no atashi wa  
Hanare takunai mou iya naitomei  
Kono tede gyutto daki shime ta...'

I shook off that flashback from my mind to see Len who looked... Dumbfounded?  
I raised an eyebrow and snapped my fingers, waking him up from his little 'daydream'.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I... No... Its Just that.."

"Hurry up and tell me." I said with a threatening voice.  
Seriously. I'm really happy that he got me the doll, but I Just can't stand being nice to him. Oh well, if he really 'loves me', he should love the mean side of Rin too. Wait, I'm always mean to him? Pft. That aint true~

SO WHAT. DON'T YOU ENJOY ME BEING MEAN? GAH WHATEVER

"Um... Rinny-chan's smile is really pretty.."

What.

Honestly, what is up with guys thinking girls are pretty when they smile. Isn't it still the same? Like when I think of Len when he's hurt, or when he gives that cheesy smile or that creepy grin, the same phrase comes up to my mind- idiot blonde ponytail banana freak. God. Boys are weird.

MORE YAOI FANFIC INSPIRATION.

"Um, thanks?" I said with a confused tone.

Len averted his gaze away from me for a while, creating an awkward silence between us.

...

Yeah, yeah ill break the ice.

"..Len. Let's go play another game."

"R...really?"

"Yeah... AND I'm GONNA BEAT YOU IN THAT!" I pointed at a 'shooting hoops' game. Len once again had that confident smug on his face while we ran towards the game.

We then ended the game with a tie. Dammit! He's so good! Oh, but I'm complimenting myself too right? Ohohoh

After that we played a crapload of different type of games. Honestly, I thought this would be the worst day I'd ever experienced but it turned out better than I expected. Ok, change that. It turned out 'pretty good'.

...OK IT TURNED EPIC. I HAD A WONDERFUL TIME. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

I gave a sigh of relief to myself, glad that everything went smoothly today.

I glanced at Len who was talking about something I'm supposed to listen (which I'm not) while walking me home. Hah, the idiot doesn't realise.

"Rin, you're not listening to me, aren't you?"

Crap.

"Uh, yes I am." I gulped and lied.

"Then answer my question!"

"Uh... I uh... Yeah bananas are nice too"

Seriously Rin. 'Bananas are nice too?' Is that the BEST you could make? After all the lies Allen and Rilianna did in your fanfic, this is the best you could come up with?

Sometimes I hate myself.

"I didn't ask that", Len said while doing a fail attempt to roll his eyes, "I asked something else."

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

...

What the roadrollers is he yapping about.

"No."

Len frowned, "Not even a tiny little bit?"

"I don't have a crush on you" I said confidently

"What about in a friendly way?"

"I would say a bit, but I know you're Just gonna go crazy and say you'll make me fall in love with you, so my answer is no."

To my surprise, the idiot's face lightened up.

"We know each other so well! I'm so glad Rin!" He leaned in to hug me, but like I said in chapter 1, I'm a really fast runner. I quickly dodged his arms, resulting him to hug the air.

"Pfft.." I started to laugh at his stupidity. Seriously. HE LOOKS SO IDIOTIC.

"Rinny's so mean." Len pouted.

I giggled and shook my head, "Um, I'm gonna go now. My home's Just right there. Thanks for uh, walking me home."

"Sure! I hope we can hang out again!" Len waved his hand and walked away from me.

...I know.

Its rude of me right?

I should Just go home but...

But..

"LEN!" I screamed out to him, but the idiot OBVIOUSLY didn't hear.

I ran to him. God, I know this is really stupid but I have to do it.

I emptied his wallet anyway.

"LEN!" I was about to put a shoulder on his back, but he turned back Just when I wanted to, resulting me to accidentally give him a 'hug'.

"Uh." I said awkwardly, "I didn't mean to do this. Sorr-"

"Aah I finally get my hug from Rinny~"

I looked up to see that FRIGGIN CREEPY GRIN AGAIN. ARGH! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK.

"You- you idiot blonde ponytail banana freak! Let me go!"

"Ahh rinny's so persistent"

After a few tries, I finally managed to get out of Len. I immediately ran as fast as I could until I heard Len call out my name.

"Rin!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Youre welcome. You'll always be welcomed by me."

Ha. Bullcrap.

"Sure len, sure." I said as I ran off.

Even though I still feel a heavy feeling of doubt in my chest.

I opened the door to my room, already dressed in paJamas. After checking my reviews and updating a new chapter of my fanfic, I hopped onto my bed, this time landing in a comfortable position. (refer to chapter 1) I looked over to my side to find the hamtaro doll Len got for me.

Damn its really cute.

I took it and touched its fluffy face.

And I threw it aside.

Isn't that what's going to happen to me if I keep hanging out with Len?

Or maybe its okay...

Cause I'm used to being dumped aside.

-  
FILLER CHAPTERS ARE HONESTLY ANNOYING AND BORING, AREN'T THEY? Anyways, I worked really hard on this since I got 21 reviews :') you really helped me reach my goals guys! I hope you enJoyed! Pls R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I just got back from Singapore, and I have a lot of ideas from my experience in Singapore for my fanfic! :D I'm sorry I haven't been updating for quite a long time, but ill update much faster now! I think ill update like, 3 chapters tomorrow! PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE ON ME! + I got a beta! Her name is 'Rhette'. She's awesome :D :D :D  
Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews, favs, and follows! GOD BLESS YOU ALL AND MAY YOU HAVE FLYING CHOCOLATE CANDIES... I'm getting influenced by Rin.

Anyways! Here's your chapter!

WARNING: Another filler chapter ): ): ): please don't lose hope on me!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid.

-  
Rin's POV

"What the hell? Are you _crazy?_" I rolled my eyes at Len's stupid 'invitation'.

"Come on, Rinny! It'll be fun!" Len said with pleading eyes.

That friggin idiot.

"Pleeeaaaaaseeee?" Len said while leaning closer to me, his eyes widening and his frown expanding, making him look like a lost puppy.

THAT FRIGGIN IDIOT.

"Stop it! You idiot blonde ponytail banana freak!" I slapped his cheek, resulting in him to back down.

"What's the point of me going anyway?" I said, crossing my arms.

"It'll be fun! There'll be a lot of food and games!" Len said, bouncing on his seat.

"No. I'm going to stay at home and continue my fanfic," I said while I was preparing to get up, when he took my ALREADY CONTAMINATED (Refer to chapter 4) HAND, STOPPING ME FROM GETTING OUT OF THE EMPTY CLASSROOM.

I friggin hate him.

Oh! You're confused right? Well, let me tell you what's happening.

As you know, most of the Crypton High students are lazy people who don't give a flying crap about their grades. That's why they made a 'welcome back to school' party. In my opinion, I think they should just make a 'last day of holiday' party (which they did), and start to focus on school when holiday ends. But no, it's the starting of school, and they FRIGGIN MAKE A PARTY ABOUT IT? Oh, God, kill me now.

And so you see, Len has been bugging me as _hell_ to go. I don't even know why. I'm already climbing up the ladder of the top charts in my fanfic, and all I have to do is kick the person's ass that's in first place, so I want to concentrate on it more. Not go to some stupid, meaningless party.

And here, the idiot blonde ponytail banana freak is holding my hand.

"I-I had fun in our date you know!" he suddenly blurted out.

Pfft. Seriously? If he's fine with me going out with him and emptying his wallet every day, then he is officially retarded. Unless he's Bill Gates.

Wait a minute; I thought he didn't have any money left after the doll machine thing. But we still played basketball and a bunch of other games.

...He's a freak, after all.

"So what?" I said, snatching my hand away from him.

"I promise it'll be really fun... Just like our date before."

I sighed and shook my head. I mean, he's really kind to invite me and all, but I seriously need to concentrate on my fanfic. I've already wasted a day playing unproductive stuff with him.

...Ok not 'wasted' but USED. Almost the same thing.

Rin, weren't you one of the top students in English because you read and write a lot?

Well, who cares?

And I know Len must think I'm taking this way to seriously, but to me, it's all I've got. It's that one interesting thing which still keeps me to believe in my dreams, as corny as that sounds.

I don't care if I treat it as a job. It's still my no.1 favorite thing to do, and it will always be.

I glanced over the window to spot some girls walking. Crap, Len's fangirls are going to come in any minute. I grabbed my bag and sighed.

"I appreciate your kindness, but I need to go." With that, I left in silence. I was surprised that he didn't talk or hold me back. Well, I was happy he didn't.

Just when I step foot outside of the classroom, some girls gave me weird stares for a little while before stepping in the class, greeting their kami-sama 'Len'.  
PFFTTT, HOW IN THE WORLD CAN HE BE A KAMI-SAMA? HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT. PLUS HE'S SO BIAS AND ALWAYS THINKS BANANAS ARE THE BEST. WHAT A FREAK.

I rolled my eyes, wondering what their problem was.

When I was about to plug in my earphones, I heard one of them said my name.

"Len-kuun~? Were you hanging out with Kagane-san just now?"

"Yeah Len-kun!~ Why were you hanging out with her?"

I froze, actually quite curious of his reply. Not cause I like him, MIND YOU, its cause I wanna see how he chooses his words.

LET'S SEE IF THIS IDIOT IS ACTUALLY A _BIT_ SMART (Even though he has better grades than me, aside from English).

"...hahaha! You girls are really cute." He chuckled softly while they both blushed like crazy.

Just... How?

"I only talked to her cause I needed help in this English question. She's really good in English, so yeah," Len said confidently with no stutter or any mistake.

Good answer, I had to say.

THE IDIOT MAY NOT REALLY BE AN IDIOT.

...Nah.

Relieved, I started to walk again until I heard my name again.

"Eeh~ is that so..."

"So Kagane-san means nothing to Len-kun, right?"

I froze again.

"...yup." Len gave a bright smile. "She means nothing to me."

Pft.

I ignored him and walked away, though I felt a bit hurt.

Wait, I know what you're thinking. I KNOW. I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN.

...I think my literature has gone worse hanging out with Len.

ANYWAYS, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS. PFT.

What? I'm a TSUNDERE? You have GOT to be kidding me.

...I'm acting like a tsundere? WHATEVER.

But I honestly hope that Len is different than other people I met before. It's NOT that I like him, mind you AGAIN! It's just that everybody is always the same. I'd like to know if there's actually one kind-hearted and fun person who would stay by my side and be my friend.

I really hope that I could find someone like that someday.

I sighed, putting a hand on my forehead. I feel kind of sick today. I'm feeling tired, for I didn't get enough sleep. I also think I'm going to catch a cold soon.

I BLAME IT ON THE IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL BANANA FREAK.

MAYBE WHEN HE HELD MY HAND, HIS GERMS TRANSPORTED AND IT REACTED WITH MY GERMS, AND THEN I GOT A DISEASE.

...I'm not THAT bad in science.

WHATEVER.

I opened my bag and took out the school's timetable. I searched for the next subject, which was SCIENCE.

Ah, crap.

It's not like I HATE science; it's just really, really hard. Sometimes I end up daydreaming again.

...Psshtt not ALWAYS.

I sighed and kept walking.

Recess was going to end soon.

IT'S SCIENCE TIME.

AND I'm TRYING MY BEST TO NOT DAYDREAM ABOUT FLYING PIGS.

"So today, we're going to do an experiment!" Mrs. Megpoid said. "Is everyone excited?"

Not even the crickets... Chirped. Seriously. I don't like experiments cause if I 'accidentally' day dream again, I won't know what to do.

"Come on!" I groaned. "My daughter is always very excited when it comes to experiments! Well, she always likes educational things rather than what you teenagers do..."

Seriously?

I never met Mrs. Megpoid's daughter, but I can't believe that there's a person who always likes educational things rather than playing games or stuff like that.

I mean, SERIOUSLY?

And I think you have realized that though I'm an introvert, I'm actually extremely talkative in the inside.

And now I realized Len was taking short glances at me. I raised an eyebrow at his stupidity. Pft, he makes it so obvious that he wants to stare... At ... Me.

That did not come out right.

Len flinched when he realized that I caught him. Ha! WHAT AN IDIOT.

Then he gave me his normal happy-go-lucky smile once again.

I was going to stick my tongue out when, suddenly, someone was in front of him, giving him a weird smile.

Oh, crap.

OH, CRAP.

Mrs. Megpoid caught him.

DOES THAT MEAN _I'M_ INVOLVED?

I quickly turned my head and pretended to write down some science notes. I realized everyone was now staring at the idiot, some giggling, some worried. Len's face grew pale when he FINALLY SAW MRS. MEGPOID.

He's so stupid; sometimes I want to shoot him.

That did not come out well, either.

"Mr. Kagamine," Mrs. Megpoid said strictly with a sarcastic smile on her lips, "did you, perhaps, accidentally drink a chemical in the lab which caused you to smile at practically, NOTHING?"

Half of the class started to giggle, but Mrs. Megpoid gave them her best death glare, causing them to shut their mouths immediately.

Wow. She IS SCARY.

I wonder if her daughter is the same. I mean who can live with such a scary mama?

BACK TO TOPIC.

"Um..." Len scratched the back of his hair. "M-Mrs. Megpoid's hair looks very nice today..."

WHAT.

DON'T TELL ME HE'S GOING TO.

BUT SHE'S A TEACHER.

"Oh?!" She immediately brightened up. "Really? I did style it this morning!" she said, touching her hair happily.

I couldn't even see the difference with her usual hair and her hair today.

And I think the whole class thought the same, too.

"Yes!" Len said with pride. "It looks very pretty today!"

OH, GOD.

I THINK THIS BOY HAS INSECTS IN HIS BRAIN.

"Aw! Seriously? Since you're such a good kid, why don't I style your hair, too?"

DOES THIS TEACHER ALSO HAVE INSECTS OR WHAT.

"R-Really? O-ok!" Len said, trying his best not to stutter which he OBVIOUSLY failed. "W-When will you style it?"

"After school in DETENTION." Mrs. Megpoid gave a sweet smile before walking away from the idiot's desk.

WOW.

THAT WAS A GOOD ONE.

The idiot frowned and looked down, his hopes of not getting punished crushed to tiny pieces. Pft, idiot.

AND WOW! Listening in science class DOES teach you a lot of stuff!

In the first 5 minutes, now I know that she has a very serious daughter and that Len has insects in his brain!

I LOVE SCIENCE.

"Anyways, back to topic!" She snapped her fingers. "We are going to make crystals!"

Everyone started to get excited, seeing that the experiment wasn't that boring as they thought. Meh, its fine with me.

"You must work in pairs. You can choose, but it must include someone with high grades and someone with low grades, so the one with higher grades can teach the lower ones," Mrs. Megpoid said. "If you are an average grader, you can either be with a person with high or low grades. NOW CHOOSE."

Everyone obeyed her command and immediately started asking each other.

Well, I'm fine with anyone but Len.

...But who will I choose.

I glanced over at Len. He's the only one I could choose right? But then again, a bunch of girls were circling him, begging him to be their partner. I sighed and changed my mind.

I can always pair up with a left over.

"Hello Kagane-san, do you want to be paired up with me?"

What.

I looked up to see Kaito Shion, the best friend of the idiot blonde ponytail banana freak. I raised an eyebrow, indirectly questioning him why. He chuckled.

What's so funny?

I guess idiots do befriend other idiots.

I'M SO MEAN.

"All those girls only care about being with Len. I bet they don't even know what the experiment is about." Then he paused for a while. "Wait, you DO know what it's about right?"

Pft, of course I do.

"Making crystals. Am I right or am I right?" I said with a bored tone while he chuckled once more.

"Do you want to work with me?"

...

Idiot blonde ponytail banana freak has something to do with this.

I KNOW IT.

I CAN SEE IT RIGHT THROUGH HIS INSECT CONTAMINATED BRAIN.

And I have to reply Kaito.

"Mhm," I said, not really giving a flying orange.

"What?"

"YES," I said louder, which made me sound really mean. I sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled while he chuckled for the 156 time (actually only the third time).

"It's okay," he replied gently.

Wait a minute.

How can he hear my 'sorry' when he couldn't hear my 'mhm'.

I looked at him with a weird look. This blue haired dude is weeeird.

And why is Len glaring daggers at me?

Oh, no, he's glaring daggers at Kaito.

Kaito gave an innocent and confused look while Len turned away, irritated.

WAIT.

IS LEN JEALOUS?

NOT THAT I GIVE A FLYING CRAP ABOUT THAT, BUT IF HE CONTINUES THAT ATTITUDE, KAITO WILL FIGURE OUT AND MY SECRET IS RELEASED!

IDIOT!

"Uh," at least I said something.

HE DIDN'T HEAR IT.

That's when I saw everyone walking out of the classroom, going to the science lab. I quickly took my notebook and pencil case before looking at Kaito.

"Ok, Shion-san, let's go," I said and walked away, him trailing behind me.

I didn't know Len was still staring.

After hearing the instructions from Megpoid-sensei, Akaito and I reviewed the worksheet which was given.

"How about we start with the sugar crystals first?" Kaito asked me.

"Okay," I replied seriously, " I'll take the sugar and you take the boiling water. How does that sound?"

"Yes, boss." He saluted before he walked away to get the water. I also walked to take the sugar.

I was going to take the spoon, but I touched something else. Something soft and smooth, smelling ... Like... Bananas.

I snatched my hand away from the idiot blonde ponytail banana freak.

That stupid little-

...Pft, wtf is he doing.

He's giving me this weird, angry look I had never seen before.

"What?" I said, showing that I was pretty much disturbed by that face of his.

"Nothing," Len murmured and left.

Hm, that's weird. He'd usually give me that cheesy smile, but, this time, it was the opposite.

Meh, I should get used to hanging out with freaks.

I rolled my eyes and took three cups of sugar. I took a quick glance at the idiot before going back to my partner. He was doing his experiment seriously, not listening a word to what his partner, who was Sonika, was saying.

Pft, and the girl doesn't even realize.

Wait, she did.

And now she's asking Len if he was listening.

And he still doesn't realize.

I'm PUTTING THIS IN MY FANFIC.

Yes! Rilianna will be very desperate, for she loves Prince Kyle! But Prince Kyle loves someone else! It'll be a mix of ignorance and-

...I should go back to work.

I sighed and went back to Kaito, who was waiting for me patiently.

"..Do you have good grades?" I asked.

Kaito seemed pretty happy that I actually spoke. He smiled at me politely.

"Yes, I do. I'm very disciplined in my studies."

Wowza.

"Holy crap," I replied. "That's cool. I can never concentrate. I always end up daydreaming about random things."

"Is that so?" Kaito chuckled softly. "Well you and Len have been hanging out quite often right?"

I froze.

How.

Does.

He.

KNOW.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, screaming before I could even think whether it was the right thing to do.

Which was OBVIOUSLY NOT.

BUT DAMMIT! THAT IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL BANANA FREAK MUST HAVE TOLD HIM! CURSE HIS ANNOYING STUPID FACE, HIS DISGUSTING PONYTAIL, HIS IDIOTIC EXPRESSIONS, HIS- EVERYTHING!

...Why is everyone staring at me?

Why is Kaito giving me this unpleasant, furious, and shocked face?

...Oh.

OH, CRAP.

Sugar solution was spilled all over the science lab table by none other than the friggin idiot Rin Kagane.

"S-Sorry! Ill clean it up immediately-"

I was interrupted by the sound of high heel footsteps coming towards the science lab.

DOUBLE CRAP.

I quickly dashed over to the tissue box, but I accidentally tripped on KAITO'S FOOT.

TRIPLE CRAP!

I fell face down on the floor.

...Maybe I'm actually the idiot.

I heard some of my classmates giggling at me, and some even bringing out their phones to take a picture. But the sound immediately stopped when I heard Megpoid-sensei's voice.

What is she saying? Ri- oh! She's calling my name.

Well, here goes nothing.

I gave out a soft sigh and got up. My hair was soaked with sweet sugar solution, I had a long, bleeding scratch across my leg, my uniform was filled with brown dirt and water- Yep, I looked like crap.

I looked at my now furious teacher. I gave a guilty smile, hoping it would do any better but…

"..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Looks like you'll have to be accompanying Mr. Kagamine after school."

"W...what?"

Here I am in detention.

Len and I were standing beside each other in the music room with Mrs. Megpoid standing before the door, glaring at us angrily.

"Here. These are your materials." She passed us some cleaning items.

Oh, crap.

"When I come back in an hour, this room has to be spotless. Do you hear me? Spotless," she said strictly. Yikes, she can be a really funny and enjoyable teacher, but sometimes she's really, really frightening.

Len and I nodded and took the materials immediately. She nodded and left both of us in the music room.

"Ugh... This sucks," Len groaned.

I gave a sigh and just started to clean. Honestly, I'm really upset and disappointed in myself. My aunt has to go through so much just to let me 'live', and here I am, getting detention. I wish I was a top grader who would obtain a scholarship. Life would be much easier again. But then again, this is reality. It's not easy to get a scholarship.

And why is the idiot looking at me.

"What?" I said, irritated.

"Your uniform..." he pointed

I looked down at my now dry, but stained, uniform. Dammit. There was some dirt which couldn't come off no matter how much I tried to clean it in the bathroom. My skirt's edge was also a bit ripped on the edge.

"Yeah. Sucks, right? Now I have to buy a new uniform," I said with a frown.

Damn. What will I say to my aunt? She's going to have to pay for a new shirt and skirt for me. And the payment isn't very cheap, I tell you.

"That's... Bad," he said softly while facing his back on me. God, he is so weird today. Is he on period or something?

"So how are you and ... Kaito doing?"

OH! THAT'S RIGHT!

LEN IS JEALOUS!

HE IS REALLY GAY WITH KAITO!

THIS MEANS MORE IDEAS FOR A YAOI FANFIC!

I grinned to myself evilly. Apparently, the idiot blonde ponytail banana freak couldn't see my grin since he was facing his back towards me. I chuckled softly which caught his attention.

Oh, this will give me a ton of ideas.

"Shion-san and I? Well, nothing big happened between us."

"Oh... Okay," he said, sounding a bit relieved.

"But he's a really good guy..." I said, pinching my cheeks so it would look red. He looked back and saw my red cheeks, thinking I was blushing. He looked so irritated.

D'awww, does little Lenny-kun love Kaito so much?

"He's very kind-hearted and forgiving. I want to know him more…"

"Uh-huh," Len said while once again turning his back on me and continuing mopping the floor.

1st yaoi fanfic idea! Jealousy!

"I love his blue hair..."

"Hah? What's so good about blue?" He laughed sarcastically. "I mean it's cool, but it's not that cool."

2nd yaoi fanfic idea! Anger!

"It's cool! And the best part is..." I said slowly, making him very curious. "I think he wants to know me more, too!"

Len finally exploded.

3rd yaoi fanfic idea! EXPLOSIONS-

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. WTF? What the hell is WRONG with him?

Oh, right, he's jealous 'cause I'm 'stealing' Kaito away from him. Actually, I'm not really stealing Kaito away from him; I just want to tease him.

AND GET THE YAOI FANFICTION IDEAS.

I tried my best not to laugh out loud when I saw his angry face. He was flushed red, as if he had run a marathon. His face was only centimeters away from me, but I didn't really care about that. I just loved that face of his. Ha! He's always the one torturing me! NOW I KNOW HIS WEAKNESS.

I can imagine him holding hands with Kaito in a park, happily walking together. They both get ice cream but Kaito's broke, so they both share a BANANA FRIGGIN SPLIT.

"BAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I laughed out loud, not being able to stand my laughter. It was Just TOO funny. Oh, God.

And there the idiot was, confused and furious. He let go of me and put a hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay or?" he asked me worriedly.

HA! IMAGINE HIM DOING THAT TO KAITO!

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, unable to stop.

"Rin!" he called, getting a bit freaked out. "Is there anything wrong?!"

"N-No! Just keep doing what you're doing!"

"I...what?"

"K… Kaito... BAHAHAHAHA!"

"What- wait. WAIT A MINUTE."

Oh, he figured out what I was thinking about?

TOOK HIM LONG ENOUGH.

"Rin! I-I'm straight!"

OMG, THAT'S DEFINETLY GOING IN MY FANFIC. THAT. IS. WONDERFUL.

"Pffft yeah sure~" I teased

"H-Hey! I can prove it!"

"Ha?! How?"

This idiot is seriously so... Annoying, but entertaining.

"Because I like you!"

...

Wait.

Wait, wait, wait.

This is not what I planned.

"W-what?" It was my turn to stutter.

Len crossed his arms, blushing.

"Yeah! That's why I asked you to be my girlfriend!"

Oh.

I never thought about that.

So now my inspiration for a yaoi fanfic...

"Is goneeeeee..." I said, slumping down on the wall. Len raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"My yaoi fanfic inspiration... It's being crushed to pieces..."

"You really thought I liked Kaito?" He scoffed

"YOU GUYS ARE CUTE."

"Disgusting! How can you- ugh!" he said, sticking his tongue out in disgust

For all you yaoi fangirls out there, how about we kill this boy once and for all?

I sighed, finally turning serious.

"Well, I'll take inspiration from someone else then."

"Hm."

What's wrong with him now?

"Uh... So you like bananas?"

Seriously, Rin? SERIOUSLY?

"Hm."

WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?! IT'S MAKING ME SICK!

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's WRONG?"

Len turned back and showed me a disgusting and sarcastic smile which made me flinched a bit. The way he was acting so angry and furious was really making me feel uncomfortable, for he rarely-actually never- acted like this in front of me.

"You treat me as if my feelings are nothing! I really tried my best to make you love me, but it's like you're... Ah, nevermind."

Uh…

NOW I FEEL GUILTY.

I CAN'T HELP IT. IT WAS SUCH A PERFECT SITUATION. I'M RIN KAGANE, OFCOURSE I'd TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS SITUATION TO GET FANFIC IDEAS. LEN SHOULD KNOW ME WELL ENOUGH.

But I guess Len is a TINY bit correct. I mean, as his girlfriend, I should act more like it. After all, he's nice enough to be very kind hearted to me.

I guess I can do this corny shit once in a while.

I wrapped my arms on Len's waist from behind and stuffed my flushed and embarrassed face on his back. UGH. I HATE DOING THIS.

LIFE LESSON #1 FOR YOU ALL: NEVER GO TO THE TOILET WHEN SOMEONE IS IN YOUR ROOM.

...That wasn't right.

WHATEVER. IT'S CAUSE I HAVE TO HUG THIS IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL BANANA FREAK. THAT. IS. WHY.

"Rin?" Len asked, extremely confused and shocked with my actions.

"S-Shut up! It's so weird to see you so depressed!" I said furiously while me cheeks became even more red.

UGH.

WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS?

"..." Len stayed quiet, speechless.

OH, NOT RIGHT NOW.

COME ON. HE'S THE EXTROVERT. HE SHOULD SAY SOMETHING TO KILL THIS AWKWARD SILENCE.

"...Rin?" he FINALLY asked.

"WHAT." Though I sounded really annoyed and pissed, I was actually quite relieved that he finally said something.

"...I'm not going to be happy with only this you know..." he said, grabbing my hands away and turning to me with a serious expression written across his face.

WHAT.

AFTER I DID THIS?

COME ON!

"What?! Then what will make you norma-... Your idiotic self! Wait, you're still an idiot like this! Argh! You know my point!"

I expected to hear his soft chuckle and his annoying voice.

...I didn't hear anything.

Len just passed me and started mopping the other side of the room.

WHAT?!

WHY IS HE ACTING SO ANNOYING?!

I ALREADY TRIED MY BEST! IF HE DOESN'T APPRECIATE MY WORK, THEN SCREW HIM!

...OK, OK. Maybe it wasn't my BEST, but he has to appreciate it right?

Oh, come on! Don't give me that look! I, Rin Kagane, don't deserve this!

You know what? I'm not even going to bother fighting with you.

...Yes, that means I'm going to do it.

"Len!" I called him confidently.

"...what?" Len asked, not even bothering to turn back and look at me.

Well of course, I turned his back roughly and held his shoulders tightly, leaving him no choice but to stare at me. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IGNORING A GIRL!

NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

...Back to topic.

"What can I do to make you happy?"

"..."

UGH.

"COME ON, LEN! ANSWER!" My patience was draining every second, and his attitude was NOT helping, at all.

He finally gave a sigh. A SIGH.

"There's one thing."

ONE THING.

PLEASE DON'T TELL ME ITS SOMETHING DISGUSTING. PLEASE.

"...what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Go... To the party?" He turned back to me.

THIS CRAPHOLE SERIOUSLY.

I was about to shriek at him and throw all kind of insults at him, but something immediately stopped me from doing so.

Yup, it was his face.

He stared at me as if I was his daughter who had just got detention. As if he was waiting for an answer, which he was. I turned away from him and started to think if I really should go.  
If I go, wouldn't that be the start of a bad life? But if I didn't go, Len would probably tell my secret anyway.

Both choices are bad endings for me: 1) My secret being a top fanfic author leaked or 2) Everyone knowing I'm Len's... Girlfriend.

OR MAYBE NOT.

He can make an excuse can he? It's extremely risky, but last I checked, Len was friggin good in these kind of stuff. Friggin good.

I gave a small sigh before turning to him bravely. The idiot raised an eyebrow. WHAT? WHAT'S SO WEIRD, HUH?

...Anyways, I hope I don't regret this choice.

"Len, I..."

"I'll help you mop this side. You're pretty slow." He IGNORED me and walked over to my side.

Oh, hell no.

OH, HELL NO.

"I'LL GO TO THE FRIGGIN PARTY, OKAY?!"

It was a matter of seconds when I saw that stupid smug on his face again.

-  
Sigh... So boring... I'm depressed for writing such a ... Boring chapter... I WILL IMPROVE ! I PROMISE!

PLEASE R&R! I WILL NOT LOSE HOPE AND TRY MY BEST TO MAKE AN EPIC FANFIC! THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I'm so slow in writing... But filler chapters are going to end soon! Yay! :D and thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, favs and follows! I thought everyone forgot about my fanfic already... So thanks so much!  
By the way, if there was a school festival, what would you want Rin's class to do? Please answer! :3  
I hope you enjoy this.. It's kinda boring but like I said before, PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE ON ME! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
...Anyways, here's your chapter :3

Rin's POV (It's ALWAYS her POV...)

"Ah, crap."

I cursed before jumping on my bed which was filled with my unappealing clothes.

Why? Well, I'll tell you why.

I accepted the invitation to the friggin party that the IDIOT BANANA BLONDE PONYTAIL FREAK FORCED ME TO. God, he is SO annoying.

Oh and why am I agreeing to this? Well its cause with Len's *cough* 'charms' and his *cough* 'awesomeness' (that's what he said.), he managed to convince the owners, who were Sonika, Miki, and Akita Neru, to change the party into a masquerade. This way, I can hide my face and hide my identity! NYAHAHAHA! MY DOG CERBERUS HAS DONE WELL!

...Technically he's not my dog, since I have to be forced to be his girlfriend.

Anyways why do YOU care? I'll cut the crap and get back to the topic.

And my problem now is that I don't have a dress and a mask.

"Ugh..." I shrugged as I glanced at the extremely simple and dull tops and pants scattered on my bed. Come to think of it, do I even have ONE dress or SKIRT?

Oh, right! I have one!

But I OBVIOUSLY can't use a SCHOOL SKIRT to a party.

I rolled on my bed like a dog and saw my laptop. I gave out a loud and disappointing sigh. Usually, these times I would be updating my fanfic and smiling at my reviews. I even had so many ideas these days! If I had the time, I'm sure I can beat Carmi!

...Oh, you don't know Carmi? Oh, well, I'll tell you who that person is.

HE OR SHE OR HESHE IS CURRENTLY WRITING A FANFIC CALLED 'CARMI.' PFT WHAT KIND OF NAME IS 'CARMI'? AND HER USERNAME IS THE SAME. THAT IS SO LAME MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yeah and he or she or heshe beat you in the top charts, Rin.

…WHATEVER.

And I should be focusing on what to wear now.

I turned my head and looked at my mini orange clock.

5:35.

Crap. The party's going to start in 40 minutes, and Len is going to pick me up in half an hour.

Well, I'm screwed.

SUDDENLY, I HEARD THE BEAUTIFUL AND JOYFUL SOUND OF MY DOORBELL RINGING! I bounced out of my bed quickly, for the first time actually WISHING it was Len with a dress in his arms.

I slipped.

BUT I IMMEDIATELY BOUNCED BACK AND RAN FOR THE DOOR. YES! IT HAS TO BE LEN! THERE WON'T BE ANYONE BUT-

The mailman.

My excitement and hope to see the idiot immediately dropped to the ground. I gave a shrug and put my hands on my hip, ignoring the fact that I look really mean right now.

And the mailman's scratching the back of his head, getting kind of freaked out by me.

AM I THAT SCARY?

I gave a little sigh to myself and put on a happy and cute smile.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" I said with the friendliest tone I could make.

WHICH FREAKED OUT THE MAILMAN EVEN MORE.

"H-Here… Someone sent you this... Box... Uh, have a nice day!" The mailman ran off.

Wtf.

Mailmen these days. Sigh.

I closed the door before me and quickly opened the box. Maybe my aunty gave me some food? Sometimes she does that. She's really kind.

OH.

OH, YEAH.

HELL YEAH.

I looked at the side of the box and grinned to myself.

'From Len Kagamine'

I quickly ripped off the box, not giving a flying spinning orange about how messy it was. Finally, I was done ripping the box TO FIND...

Another package.

It was a present box wrapped very elegantly and high-classed. WHAT. IS HE MOCKING ME? PSHT, I CAN WRAP VERY NEATLY.

I looked at the mess surrounding me.

I CAN BE NEAT IF I WANT TO!

Anyways, I carefully un-wrapped the elegant box which was SUPRISINGLY easy. Satisfied, I opened it up only for my jaw to be dropped on my knees.

WOW.

THIS IS.

WOWZA.

It was a black gothic dress with a red rose in the middle, a yellow ribbon holding it in place and reaching the back. I carefully take it out and see the rest. It had three layers with ruffles in the end. Looking at it closer, I see that only one layer covered the front, while the others fell from the back.

The top had only two thin strings to hold onto my shoulders, the top sleeves puffed out. Looking down at the box, I see black arm warmers with ruffles in the end beside a black mask with thin, golden designs. My mouth opens in shock.

"Holy crap... This dress must've been expensive as a thousand of mandarin oranges..."

"Yup! Especially how I asked the tailor to make this dress just for you!"

"Oh? Cool."

...

"WAIT, WHAT?!" I whipped my head to see the idiot blonde ponytail freak leaning on my door, grinning to me.

HOW DID HE?

WHAT.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"So THAT'S why the mailman was scared! Of course!" I said, walking back and forth, still processing what Len was telling me.

Well, you're probably confused as I am, but I'll tell you what Len said to me.

Len bought the dress a week ago and asked the tailor to make some changes with it so that it would fit me much better. He then placed it in a box and gave it to the mailman to send me. The thing is, he went to my house when the mailman was there to SEE MY REACTION. Seriously, what kind of reason is THAT? Len is such a freak.

Well, obviously.

"How did you know I didn't have a dress?"

"Well, I know Rin so well, so I know~"

I face palmed. He is so stupid, I just... GAAH!

"Anyways, the great Len-sama needs to go now. I'll be back in half an hour. You dress yourself up!" He smiled and left before I could say any comeback and make him speechless.

WTF WAS THAT.

I locked the door and brought the box to my room. I may not have any appealing clothes, but I DO know how to dress myself. My mother taught me before…

Anyways! Let's do this.

I looked at the dress once more and then to the mirror.

Time to transform myself.

Narrator's POV (Finally someone else's POV! :D only for a while though..)

Len rang the doorbell and waited patiently for Rin. He heard her scream out as he clicked the doorbell again.

"I'm COMING IDIOT!"

Len chuckled. He didn't know why he did, though. Normally, if someone calls you an idiot, you'd OBVIOUSLY get mad, right?

Well, as Rin always says, Len is a freak.

Rin finally opened the door with a very unpleasant and furious face.

But that wasn't what made Len's jaw drop to the concrete ground.

Yup, Rin looked beautiful.

The dress she wore fitted her perfectly; the ruffles in the end making her hands look delicate. Her face was paler, making the black lipstick on her lips pop out along with the large, black bow on her head. The dark boots she wore reached below her knees, the dress floating above her legs and accenting her waist.

She looked like another person entirely.

Len blushed and wanted to avert his gaze away as for her not to see his red face, but found himself failing, for he was too attracted by the stunning blonde before him.

That's when he felt a stinging pain in his cheek.

"Wake up, idiot! Stop looking like that, and let's go!" Rin said after slapping the boy, putting on her mask. Len nodded slowly, still in a daze.

Another stinging pain in his cheek.

-  
Rin's POV (Rin: So what?!)

Everything's going to be okay.

They won't figure out my secret.

Everything will be fine.

...

"GAH!" I cried out, covering my face with my hands. Len's driver's eye twitched, obviously annoyed by me. Pft. IT'S NOT MY FAULT.

...MAYBE.

Len gave out a chuckle and reached out to ruffle my hair, but hesitated.

"Your hair is really pretty, so I won't ruffle it for today."

"HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T RUFFLE IT EVERYDAY?" I said loudly

..Ok, I should shut up. His driver is furious as crap.

Anyways! I'm really scared if I mess up. This is the plan:

MY NAME IS ANN, AND I AM LEN'S COUSIN. I AM AN ELEGANT AND SWEET 18 YEAR OLD (EVEN THOUGH LEN'S REAL COUSIN IS 23 YEARS OLD) AND I AM A BIT SHY, SO I CAN BE EXCUSED FROM MINGLING SO MUCH. I JUST MOVED TO JAPAN A MONTH AGO.

Even though I'm extremely talkative in the inside, I'm pretty quiet in the opposite side. That's why I think I can do this role. Wait, change that. OFCOURSE I CAN DO IT. I'm RIN KAGANE. IM-

I'm so nervous.

Suddenly, the car stopped in front of a large and dazzling house. My eyes were now as big as oranges while my jaw was on the car floor.

HOLY ORANGE ROADROLLERS.

What stood before me was a gigantic, grand mansion with balloons of all colors outside. People were swarming the whole place, all using elegant dresses and dazzling masks. I blinked and pinched my cheeks several times, wondering if I was just dreaming. Seriously, I never imagined the day that I would stand before such a grand and stunning sight.

...THIS IS MAKING ME MORE WORRIED.

"Ann~ let's go!" Len winked and grabbed my hand, leaving the driver.

"A-ah! LET ME G-"

OH RIGHT.

I'm 'ANN.'

I HAVE TO DO THIS RIGHT!

FOR THE SAKE OF MY SECRET!

"L-Len! Please slow down! Ann is not a fast runner!" I said and 'blushed', looking like a weak puppy.

LEN BETTER APPRECIATE MY HARD WORK.

Len's mouth was wide open; very shocked.

"Y...yes, Len?" I said with a smile, trying my BEST to hide my anger.

HE BETTER REPLY BEFORE MY PATIENCE DRAINS AND I SLAP HIM.

"N...nothing," he said slowly. "Rin, did you ever take acting lessons?"

"IDI-! Uh, Len! What are you talking about?" I quickly held back my insult when I saw some people pass us.

Len gave a warm smile, which made my eye twitch.

"You're great in this, ann." He smiled before pulling me into the mansion.

I followed his lead and stepped into the dazzling mansion.

WOW.

I looked around the giant house. Seriously. Can this place even be called a HOUSE? My house is like a HALF of a QUARTER of this house. Or even SMALLER.

I looked at the idiot. He didn't look impressed at all. He looked as if he was just staring at plain white walls. Unimpressed and not surprised.

...SCREW RICH KIDS!

"Len-kun!~ You came!"

Aw, crap.

Three dazzling girls came in front of Len, separating our hands.

That is, Miki, Sonika, and Akita Neru.

"Hahaha!" Len chuckled, making the girls blush like crazy. "You can still recognize me with the mask?" he said as he placed his mask on the other side of his face, revealing half of his face.

"Of course! Len is our no.1 prince!" Miki said, giggling.

UGH.

"Hey, guys," the introverted, but beautiful, blonde said, finally letting go of her phone for a second.

"Neru talked!" Sonika teased. "And what?"

"Shouldn't you be aware of that girl?" She rudely pointed to me.

OK, WHAT?! HOW IS SHE POPULAR?!

SHE'S A PHONE ADDICT, SHE ALWAYS IGNORES HER FRIENDS, SHE BARELY TALKS, AND SHE'S RUDE. IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE OF HER BEAUTIFUL FACE.

Crypton High students are really... Idiots.

Anyways, back to being 'Ann'.

I lowered my head a bit, pretending as if I was very shy. I awkwardly scratched the side of my ear, blushing.

"U...Um... My name is-"

"Ann," the idiot friggin CUT me, "she's my cousin."

"Really?! Nice to meet you!" Miki offered her hand. I shook it.

"Must be lucky! Having such a handsome cousin~" Sonika whispered in my ear.

HA. WHAT ABOUT AN IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL BANANA FREAK COUSIN.

If I had said that, my life would have ended.

"Hey."

Akita Neru's sudden 'hey' caused us to stare at her with confusion.

"Why don't you take off your mask?"

I HATE HER.

IT MAY BE A STRONG WORD, BUT I REALLY DO HATE HER.

WHY IS SHE SUSPICIOUS OF ME? AREN'T I DOING A GREAT JOB?

"Um... I rather not..."

"She's still shy. She just moved to Japa-"

"Please remove it. We are the owners of this party," Neru said as she glared at me.

Jealous, huh?

"W...well... Okay..." I slowly opened my mask.

"You're..."

"..."

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Sonika and Miki practically hugged me.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?

"I love your makeup!"

"Len-kun! She's so pretty and cute, I can't stand it! Can I call you 'Sweet Ann'?"

"...She is," Akita Neru said, getting distracted by her phone again.

And HAHAHAHA! DID YOU THINK I'D LOSE LIKE THAT?

WITH MY EXPERIENCE OF MAKE-UP, I TRANSFORMED MYSELF AND LOOKED LIKE A COMPLETE DIFFERENT PERSON. MUAHAHAHAHA!

I gave a grin to Len, showing that I was proud and capable. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Anyways! Come with us!"

"W...where?"

The two girls gave me elated smiles.

"To play some games!"

"The first game is to take this spear and pop any of these balloons!" the host exclaimed excitedly, even though I knew he was very bored inside.

So here's how the first 'game' goes. There are balloons practically EVERYWHERE. Most of them have money of different sizes inside, big and small. It's a game of luck I guess.

And the best thing is that the most expensive money inside is $70 US dollars. Are you KIDDING me?

I cracked my knuckles and licked my lips. I GOT TO GET THE MONEY.

OK, THANK GOD THEY DIDN'T SEE THAT.

"Ann, you can go first!" Sonika smiled as she gave me the spear. I saw Akita Neru give me an irritating glare. Seriously, what is _wrong_ with her?

"O...Okay!" I said while I took the sphere.

COME ON RIN. YOU CAN DO THIS.

YOU CAN DO THIS!

$5.

$5 FRIGGIN DOLLARS.

I saw Len snort softly at my failure.

HELL NO, I'M NOT GOING TO ACCEPT THIS!

With all my strength, I poked another balloon. The host quickly dashed over to see how much I got. I MUST GET A GOOD PRICE. I MUST GET A GOOD PRICE. I MUST-

"$20! Congrats!" the host exclaimed.

What.

$20.

"T…that's... Um…" Miki said, trying to console me. I saw Akita smirk.

WHAT THE ORANGE I, AGHDFNAIB.

Anyways.

"Len, go try." Neru snatched the spear and gave it to the idiot.

HOW RUDE.

SERIOUSLY, IF I HAD A DEATH NOTE, I WOULD TOTALLY WRITE HER DOWN.  
CAUSE OF DEATH = DIES OF HANDPHONE RADIATION. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Oh, and have I mentioned? I'm a really big otaku. And my anime crush is L.

IF YOU SAY 'L' FOR LEN, THEN YOU ARE REALLY... ARGH!

L WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN THAT FREAK! HA! I bet he won't even get any money! BAHAHAHAHAAHA-

"$70! Congrats!"

...

"Congrats, Len-kun!"

"You're so great!"

SCREW HIM.

"The winner is Akita Neru! Congratulations!"

Boring.

"Please make a speech, Akita-san!"

EVEN MORE BORING.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. The idiot _apparently_ took note of this and gave me a sheepish smile.

"S...Sorry Rin... I..."

"It's okay, Len! And by the way, my name is ANN," I said happily with a dark aura surrounding me. Len flinched and averted his gaze. Ha. Idiot

"Thank you for that short speech! Now, let's have a short break for you to fill your stomach with our delicious cuisines! Please enjoy your meal."

HEELLLL YEEEESSSSS!

FINALLY SOMETHING FUN TO DO!

I started to drool when I saw all of the dishes. Len quickly wiped off my saliva with a napkin God knows where he got it. He then pinched my cheeks, making me furious for I couldn't slap him.

ANYWAYS, WHY GIVES A FLYING CRAP. LET'S EAT!

I dashed over the buffet table and begun to take practically _every_ dish, that a lot of people were glaring at me.

Oh, no. I should still act like Ann! Or my secret will-

HOLY CRAP IS THAT A CHICKEN POT PIE?!

-  
Neru's POV

She is so disgusting.

Honestly, Miki and Sonika are acting like idiots right now.

Look at her. I doubt she's even Len's cousin. Len is a really funny, extroverted and handsome guy. I _totally_ don't think that she's actually related to him. My reasons?:

Reason #1: I think she might be a yandere. While everyone was just busy talking about their dresses or useless things, I was focusing on her 100%. When she poked the first balloon, I could see she was very angry and disappointed. Her eyes were full of rage and fire. After that, she poked another balloon with full strength. Hm, and they want to call her 'Sweet Ann'? Ha!

Reason #2: I realized that when Miki, Sonika, and I aren't talking to her, she acts a little bit rough to Len. Sometimes, there's even this unpleasant dark aura surrounding her. And no, I'm _not_ a stalker. I just want to see who this... 'Imposter' is.

Reason #3: She's eating like a _pig,_ now. She's ignoring the fact that everyone is staring at her as if she was some kind of wild animal. Well, I had my normal stern face.

Len is very rich, isn't he? Why in the world would he have that kind of cousin?

Okay. I konw you hate me right now, but don't think of me that way. You know why? Well because if your crus- um, friend's cousin who is acting very suspicious in YOUR party, shouldn't you be aware? The two might be hiding something. And what makes it my business is that I'm one of the owners of the party.

Oh? Look at the time.

I smirked. This time maybe I'll see her true colors.

Dancing.

Rin's POV

"A-Ann... You shouldn't…"

"Yolo, Len!" I said with a cheeky smile before reaching out for the food.

"Hey, guys! Are you going to dance?" The three girls came to us.

UGH.

WHY DID THEY HAVE TO COME?

And what am I doing? Well, Len's a freak, so he suddenly has this container. So, I wanted to borrow it and put some food in it and bring it home since it's SO FRIGGIN DELICIOUS.

But NO. These three girls Just HAD to come.

"Come on, you guys! Everyone's dancing!" Sonika said

"Umm… I'll pass..." I said sweetly.

"It's a _must_ to dance. Who _doesn't_ dance in a party?"

WELL, RIN KAGANE DOESN'T. SHE PUTS FOOD INTO CONTAINERS AND BRINGS IT HOME.

...I'M NOT WEIRD.

"Neru, you should be nicer. She's just shy..." Miki said, her words trailing off when she saw a silver haired boy. "Wow. That guy is so..."

"Go get him!" Sonika nudged Miki. The redhead quickly nodded and ran to the boy with a flushed face. Sonika giggled.

Len suddenly held my hand and smiled at me. I WANT TO PUNCH THIS BOY SO BADLY.

"Well Ann and I are going to-"

"No."

WHAT.

YEAH, YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS.

Akita _friggin_ Neru once again separated our hands and held Len's hand, leaving me speechless.

"Ann doesn't want to dance right? We'll, go then." Neru quickly pulled Len away before he had anything to say. I was left dumbfounded with Sonika giggling.

"Sorry. She's sometimes like that." With that, Sonika left.

WHAT.

WHY ARE PEOPLE SO-

WHERE IS MY DEATH NOTE?

Now, what am I going to do?! Stand here like an idiot?!

…OR MAYBE PUT FOOD INTO CONTAINERS.

Yes! Akita Neru is useful for _once_! I licked my lips and once again reached for the food.

"Hello, do you want to dance?"

NO.

"Yes?" I turned back to see a blue haired man with a shiny silver mask.

Oh, crap.

It's KAITO.

"What's your name, miss?" he said, taking my hand. Why is it that in this party, I want to slap anyone I talk to?

Except for you, of course.

"Ann… I'm Len's cousin."

"Ann! I heard only a very little about you! It's great to meet you!" he exclaimed, sounding very delighted and excited. Ooh, that rhymes.

"I...is that so? What's your name?"

"Kaito Shion. Nice to meet you! Would you like to dance?"

NONONONONONONONONONO.

"S…sure!"

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Apparently, this slow, sappy song was playing. I rolled my eyes.

It's been a while since I've danced, but I think I can handle it.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to follow the beat and the rhythm of the song. Kaito's dancing was great, to be honest. The way he danced and swayed was very gentle and professional. While we were dancing, we realized that a lot of people were glaring at us. I thought that the dance was over, so I stopped dancing and started to untangle my hands from Kaito's, but he stopped me from doing so and whispered to me,

"The dance isn't over, _Rin_."

Well... How did you like it? T_T I can't help it... I'm so slow in writing! I'm trying to be faster! DX Anyways, pls R&R and answer the question! God bless you and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! OMG 48 REVIEWS?! I AM OFFICIALLY THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH NOW! Thank you SO MUCH! Usually, my target his 7 reviews every chapter, but here you guys gave me 8 more! As a present, I shall give u a faster update! :D I know its not such a 'fabulous' present, so I'm very sorry!  
By the way, these few chapters are going to be a bit 'dramatic', but I honestly can't pull it off :( But I still hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

"What?!" I accidentally screamed out (Still with my 'Ann' voice, though). Kaito looked shocked, as if he had just heard a gigantic secret. Now everyone was glaring and whispering at us, some pointing rudely. I ran out of the mansion, ignoring Kaito's call.

Dammit! I forgot about asking Len if he told Kaito! Now what am I going to do?!

Kaito probably knows my identity and-

Len lied to me.

I froze.

Len, who always acted so innocent, lied to me.

But, why did he? Is it because he hates me now?

After everything we had been through, he told Kaito?

I clenched my fist and turned back to the mansion. This time, I'm not going to run away from my problems. This time, I'm going to face Len with my own eyes. And if he tells me that he HAS been lying then…

I won't be the only one living a bad life.

Neru's POV

"Ann!" Len cried out as he saw the girl run out of the mansion. As Len was about to chase after her, I grabbed his hand, stopping him.

I'm _not_ letting him chase that stupid girl.

"Len. Stay."

Len stayed silent for a while.

"Neru?"

"Yes?"

"You have nothing to do with this." With that, he left me.

What?

…Why?

I'm not doing anything wrong...

It's Ann's fault... It's all her fault...

I looked over at Kaito, who was calling out Ann's name but was unable to run after her, for some girls started pulling him back. Hm. He must know something about her.

I think it's time for me to do some trading.

Rin's POV

I was about to go in, until I felt someone hold my hand.

Without turning back, I snatched it away, knowing who it was.

"Ri- Ann! Ugh, whoever you are! Please listen to what I have to say!"

I stayed silent. As much as I wanted to slap him, run away, and never see his face ever again, I knew I had to face my problems.

"...Explain now."

"I... Kaito… Kaito figured out that we're dating, alright?"

I clenched my fist and bit my mouth, trying my best not to slap him yet. Kaito figured out?! I should've _never_ trusted Len.

"...My secret..."

"R-Right! Don't worry! He doesn't know about your secret! I promise!"

I finally exploded.

I slapped him with all my strength and he tumbled backwards, eyes widened.

"HOW DID HE FIGURE IT OUT?! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR ONLY WEEKS NOW, AND HE FIGURED OUT THAT WE'RE TOGETHER?! IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL HE FIGURES OUT WHO I REALLY AM!" I shrieked at him.

Suddenly, I saw people rushing out of the mansion, seeing what the commotion was about. I quickly ran away, hoping they didn't see me. I heard Len call 'Ann's' name. He was right behind me, chasing me.

We ran and ran, not even knowing where we would end up to. But for now, it didn't matter.

It's like nothing mattered at all.

"Rin! Kaito and I used to hang out all the time every day, okay?!"

"How the hell does THAT relate?!"

"He got suspicious that I hadn't been hanging out with him, so he..."

I froze for a moment, but I once again, started running. DON'T TELL ME HE...

"H-He stalked me a BIT, okay?!"

"WHAAAT?!" I screamed out, finally not giving a crap about my stupid 'Ann' voice. Who gives a flying crap anyway? Kaito's probably going to spill my secret sooner enough, so it's just the same thing.

"L-Look!" Len put his hands up in the air, as if I was pointing a gun at him. "Just hear me out!"

I finally stopped running, my back still facing him. My eyebrows furrowed as I wondered what choice I would make.

Half of me wants' to hear him out, 'cause, OBVIOUSLY, I want to know the reason and understand the current crapped up situation more. However, another half just wants to slap him with all my strength and run away.

But I know that right now isn't the time to run away from my problems.

I turned to him courageously with a tough and fearless face. Len eased a bit when he saw me finally showing my face, but tensed up again when he saw my furious and frightening expression.

"It... It went like this..."

FLASHBACK:

Narrator's POV

Monday, 22 July 2013.

Len sat down on the lunch table with his popular friends. He took out his very ordinary bento out, which was weird because Len was supposed to be extremely rich, but everyone got used to it.

That is, before he opened it.

Today's lunch is Japanese rice with fried tempura of five kinds, sided with fresh green beans harvested from his grandparents' farm. Cut seaweed was placed on top of the rice, while a small bowl in the bento contained the mouthwatering brown sauce for the crunchy tempura. Len licked his lips and started to dig in before realizing that everyone on his table was staring at his lunch, drooling. Len gave out a sigh and smiled.

"You guys want some?"

"YES!" Everyone started digging in his bento as if they hadn't eaten for years. Len face palmed but smiled, also very happy that they enjoyed the food.

Then, something caught Len's eye, a serious looking blonde passing by casually. Her bangs were very long, so people couldn't really see what she was looking at unless they concentrated on her.

And being the freak he was, Len _did_ concentrate on her.

And he smirked.

She was glaring at Len's food with jealousy. She frowned when she knew that the chance of her getting to taste that luxurious, mouthwatering food was as unlikely as Barack Obama adopting her as his daughter. And what makes it more impossible, Rin lives in Japan. Barack Obama lives in America.

Len chuckled when he saw her mutter something. What? _What did she say?_ Idol? What-

Oh. Idiot blonde ponytail banana freak.

As usual.

It wasn't long before Len realized that Kaito was staring at _him_, not his lunch.

"What, dude?" Len asked casually, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say it's nothing."

"Then tell me."

"Okay, I'll be blunt..." the ice cream freak said. "Were you chuckling at Kagane-san just now?"

Len blinked several times before finally processing what the handsome, dark blue-haired boy had just asked. Finally, he snapped and blushed.

"W-What? Psshtt, no."

"Uh, yeah you were. You were chuckling at her."

"What?! NO I WAS NOT!" Len exclaimed, blushing an even deeper color of red. The whole table glared at him, but Len immediately gained his composure and acted as if nothing had happened. Therefore, everyone continued digging into his tasty bento. Len gave a sigh of relief, and focused his attention on Kaito.

"Ok. I _was_ staring at her. So what?" he muttered in a low whisper which made Kaito grin.

"Well... Why?"

"Why? I was just looking at her for a while y'know. Everyone always ignores her, but I think she's pretty cute," Len said, a smile appearing on his lips.

Kaito didn't seem to believe it at all.

"But the way you laughed at her and stuff... It's different from the other girls."

That was true. As you probably know, Len Kagamine is the school's no.1 top player in Crypton High. He always has his 'girl of the week'. The longest time he can stay with a girl is two weeks. To be honest, Kaito can see that Len doesn't really give a flying crap about the girls he went out with. Even when they sometimes pass him, waving at him, he doesn't even realize. It's as if girls were like homework to him. Once you're done with it, you dump it aside and play.

But this time it was different. Len was staring at Rin with a sweet smile on his face, as if he was in a daze- which Kaito thought he was. To make it even _more_ shocking, Len chuckled when Rin muttered something softly to herself. Kaito was extremely confused and suspicious. Len, who was his friend since they were in diapers, always told Kaito everything. This time, he's acting like a total tsundere with his crimson red face. Kaito frowned, wondering why he would lie to him like that.

"Ah? Is that so?" Len grinned. "Well, she might just be my new 'homework'."

Usually, a person would flinch if their friend had known what they were thinking all along, but Kaito was used to it. Plus, he was the kind of guy who always kept his cool.

Kind of.

"Never mind," Kaito lied. He knew that Len was aware that he was, but ignored him.

Even so, Kaito would still want to figure out more.

Len was asleep in class when Kiyoteru-sensei left. Kaito face palmed, for everyone was already rushing out the door to go home while he was fast asleep, drooling on his table. God, he is a real idiot.

Suddenly, something blinking caught the blue-haired male's eye. No, it wasn't his eyes. Of course not.

It was Len's phone.

Then Kaito had a brilliant idea.

He looked around, and checked if there was anyone in sight. Then, he slowly reached over Len's bag to pick up the yellow flip phone.

He succeeded.

Len didn't realize at all. Damn, he is a deep sleeper. Wait, Kaito should be happy.

Kaito grinned to himself and flipped open the phone. He immediately put it in silent before any more messages arrived.

Thank God, he put it in silent in the perfect timing.

He got a text.

Kaito sighed, and was just going to check the sender. If he had read it, Len would've figured out what he did and probably pound him in the face and crush ten packs of his beloved vanilla ice-cream. Kaito already shivered with fright thinking of the idea, and thought that he should just put the phone ba-

Kaito changed his mind immediately.

That was when he saw the reader was 'Rin Kagane'.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rin's POV

"What the hell?!"

God! I HATE LEN. I thought he had good grades! Why did he fall asleep? Shouldn't he have been more aware? Wait, let me rephrase that. HE SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE AWARE.

"And then that's how it happened... I'm sorry Rin..." Len said, putting his head down. "He's just pretty worried for me, I guess..."

An awkward silence hung between us. I turned back and started to think if I should forgive him. When Kaito asks me why Len and I were going out, he probably won't believe in any lie I would say. Eventually, he would figure out that I am the no.1 fanfic writer. I can't possibly beg him to not tell, because he doesn't give a crap about me. He'll probably separate me from Len, and that's when everything starts.

My tears started to well up in the edge of my blue eyes. I didn't want to give up now, but there was nothing else I could do. No matter how hard I racked my brain for a solution, nothing came up. Len seemed like he couldn't think of anything else, too, for he wasn't saying anything.

Yes, this was the end.

But now that I still have time…

I whipped my head back to Len, who immediately looked me in the eyes. I stared at those eyes with anger and disappointment. I hated him- No, I _hate_him. He made me go through all this; Being his girlfriend, going to parties, and having my secret being revealed.

"I..." I muttered softly, which he heard.

"Rin, I'm sorry! Please, please forgive me!" he begged while going closer to me. This time, I put my head down, knowing that he was getting closer to me.

"I promise that I-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I slapped him, the tears finally running down on my red cheeks. The sudden pain made Len tumble backwards, falling to the hard and rough concrete. He touched his cheek and stared at me with widened and hurt eyes.

"IT WAS YOU WHO MADE ME GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE! IT WAS YOU!" I screamed out my feelings.

"Rin I-"

"DON'T EVEN CALL ME RIN!" I said, now taking a few steps back. "I HATE YOU!"

I ran away from him. I felt as if the happiness of my life had just drained out like water. I wiped my eyes for a while, wiping off the tears which made my eyesight blurry.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a light.

Such a beautiful and bright light, quickly rushing towards me; It was like it was a relative who hadn't seen me for years, running to give me a hug.

Suddenly, I saw my parents; smiling at me with their normal happy faces. Their warm smiles which always made me feel at ease no matter what kind of horrible situation I was stuck in. They would always make me feel happy. Always.

I opened my arms wide and waited for them to come towards me. I wanted to hug them with all my might and tell them that I love them and-

Wait a minute…

My parents are dead.

My vision started to change every time I blinked my eye. First it was my family coming closer and closer to me. Then it was some kind of object coming towards me. Then it changed again to my lovely family's face which became clearer every second.

Then again, it changed to that object.

Wait. Is that an animal? Oh, no, it's an engine… Oh, wait it's...

It's a...

Car.

"RIN!"

...

...

...

...What?

I opened my eyes to see something horrible.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

But what made me extremely frightened even more...

Was the fact that it wasn't my blood.

It was Len's.

Ouch that gotta hurt :O Anyways, if this chapter gets 56 reviews, I will upload even FASTER!... Actually it's impossible to get 56 reviews. I dream too much. :(  
By the way, I have an AWESOME BETA! Her name is 'rhette' :D Pls check out her fanfics! She's so helpful and awesome!  
Pls R & R &... F! :D thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Finally the new chapter is here! Sorry for not updating for a long time! I got a lot of tests, homework- a lot of schoolwork, to make it short. But I tried my best to make time for this!  
...Actually, one week is a very short time. Many famous authors update like, once 4 months...  
I'm SORRY I'm DESPERATE  
Anyways... Sorry but this chapter is REALLY boring... But I hope you like it!

P.S: I know some of you aren't really comfortable with really harsh language, so I censored some of em in here :3 OK I SHOULD SHUT UP ALREADY.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

Kaito's POV

"Dammit!" I cursed as I tried calling Len again while I ran.

"The number you are calling is-"

"For the fifth time?!" I clenched my fist and kept running. I needed to find Rin and Len. After the crazy bi- after Rin ran away, Len had immediately chased after her. It's late, and I know that Len isn't familiar with this neighborhood at all. So here I am, running to find the two, and I can barely see anything. And if I can't, how can Len?

I tried calming myself down. Come on Kaito, it's not like you to panic. There's a great possibility that Len could be in danger right now, but there's also a big chance that the two are sharing a lovey-dovey forgiving moment right now. My eye twitched as I thought about the scene. God, why would Len care about her so much? And why the hell is she dressed as Len's cousin? God, I don't know what's up with that boy, but for all I know, he's up to something pretty damn stupid.

Suddenly, I stopped running. It wasn't that I was tired; it was that I realized something.

Len is a high school student. Why am I chasing after him as if I'm his mother? Why am I so worried if he's in danger? I may be more intelligent than him in many ways, but that doesn't mean he can't take care of himself.

I gave a chuckle to myself, finally realizing that I was the real idiot. That was so idiotic of me. Right now, I should focus on going back-

Ugh! What the hell?

There's this disgusting smell coming from somewhere.

I smelled my jacket, my hair, my hands- I smelled myself, to make it short. I didn't smell anything odd.

Plus, that smell was different from the normal odor. This kind of smell was so thick and horrifying it makes you want to puke. Curious, I followed the pungent smell.

As I walked, the smell became stronger and stronger. I covered my nose in disgust. Is there a dead cat or-

I stopped to hear something.

Is it sobbing? No…

It's the sound of someone... Worrying?

I took a few steps ahead to see two figures.

One of the figures was a girl and the other looked kind of like a... A human?

Kind of like a corpse…

Kind of like... Len.

"L-Len...?"

* * *

Rin's POV

I woke up in the morning to be greeted by the bright sunny light and the annoying beep from my alarm clock. I groaned, not wanting to get up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Shut up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

SHUT UP.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

"SHUT UP!" I slammed the stupid alarm clock, resulting it to drop and shatter on the wooden floor. I groaned and face palmed.

Well, that was a fabulous greeting.

I yawned and stretched my arms. God, I am so sleepy today. After five minutes of sitting down on my bed doing particularly nothing, I finally got up and went to the toilet. I was about to reach for my toothbrush until something caught my eye in the mirror.

No, it's not Bloody Mary.

Actually, IT IS BLOODY MARY.

I LOOK TERRIBLE.

My face looked extremely pale and tired, as if I had just suffered in a haunted house. My eye backs hung under my red and sore pupils, proving that I hadn't got quite the nice sleep last night. My hair looked like a spider- well, a blonde one that is. Well, to make it short and simple, I looked HORRIBLE.

I gaped at my reflection for a while until I finally came to my senses. God, what did I do again last night? I-

...Oh.

Oh no.

The dreadful and horrifying scenes of last night replayed in my head nonstop. I covered my ears and closed my eyes tightly, hoping it would stop the noise.

'I'm sorry, Rin..'

'RIN!'

"AAAHH!" I shrieked and accidentally tumbled backwards, dropping a bunch of toilet utilities. I fell to the floor and buried my face with my knees.

It's all my fault. It's all, all, ALL my fault.

If I hadn't been so mean...

If I hadn't been so emotional...

If I hadn't been so stupid… Maybe Len could have... He could have...

Stop.

I gave a sigh to myself as I looked up. Being emotional isn't going to help. I have to get used to this now. I started picking up the things I dropped and started cleaning myself up.

The first day without Len.

* * *

"S-Sorry. sensei, I'm late!"

Everyone turned around and glared at me. An awkward silence as I walked over to my seat, my face flushed. Kiyoteru-sensei nodded slowly and continued writing God knows what on the board. Everyone went back to normal again in a second, not giving a flying crap about me.

"Aww... What a disappointment..." a girl from my class whispered to her friend.

"I know right..." she replied.

"It's just Kagane-san... I was hoping it was Len-kun."

I froze when I heard his name. I frowned and looked down, feeling nothing but guilt and regret.

It's not my fault.

He's the one who came in.

But he did it for my sake...

And how he's already-

"Kagane-san."

I looked up to see a very familiar and disgusting blue-haired boy. Dammit, I am so not in the mood to talk to him. Especially since he's... Len's best friend.

"...w...what?" I asked, looking down again.

"Class is over."

"Eh?" I looked up to see the classroom empty. Wow, either time flies fast or I came really, really late.

...Well, time can never fly fast in math class, so I probably came in late.

"Kagane-san, later do you want to walk home together?"

"Screw the honorifics, Kaito." I stood up, facing him.

"Let's not talk now, please," I said before running away from him. Okay, I know it's pathetic of me to run away, but its cause I can't stand to talk to Kaito now. I can't stand to even think of Len or his last words to me on that night.

Oh, God! STOP THINKING OF LEN! Since when have I become like this? Normally, I never would even think of his face. Normally, if I thought of him, I'd brush it off easily in a second.

But now... It's as if I'm so occupied with him in my mind.

It's as if I... Care.

...

...

...

No, it's different.

Its cause this is my fault. I'm guilty for everything that had happened. Even if I hate Len, he still did this for me.

All the pain.

I slumped on the wall and looked up.

I hope you're in peace now, Len.

* * *

Neru's POV

THAT B*TCH.

"What?!" I raised my voice to Kaito, who looked annoyed at my reaction. He snarled and gave me a disgusting glare.

"How can you be so calm?!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP, NERU," Kaito angrily said to me, which shocked me a bit. "Everyone is experiencing the same feeling as you- some even worse. So shut up."

I clenched my fist, holding the urge to punch him. I quickly took my bag and rushed out.

"Where are you going? Len's not waking up."

SHUT UP.

Tears started to well in my eyes, for I knew that what Kaito said was true. Len is not waking up... So what am I doing?

Dammit! I can't let Kaito see my tears! I'm a strong girl, so I can't let him see this! I-

"Neru."

"W-What?!"

I whipped my head around to see him giving me a face with widened eyes. His phone was beside his right ear.

Don't... Don't tell me...

"Neru..."

No… No...

"H...He..."

NO... NO...

"Len is..."

Those words made the tears finally burst out of my eyes.

* * *

Narrator's POV

"LET US SEE LEN-KUN!" a parade of girls from Crypton High complained as they swarmed the building.

"S-Sorry, but he is still very tired-"

"LET US SEE HIM!"

"O-Okay! T-The room in the corner!" the poor nurse squealed before being run over by the bunch of girls dashing to the room. They immediately burst in and cried.

"LEN-KUUNN!"

"Eh?"

Yup, there he was.

The blonde was sitting up straight on a hospital bed with his yellow flip-phone in his hands. He looked quite shocked at first, but then he cracked into a happy smile.

"Hey guys- I mean, girls." He chuckled before having all the girls to squeeze him.

"LEN-KUUN!"

"WE MISSED YOU!"

"I WAS SO AFRAID YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

Len gave a sigh of relief to himself and put down his phone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just something wrong with my foot."

"What?! Oh, my God!"

"Lenny-kun! When will you go back to school?!"

"Well ... Around a month, I guess."

All the girls' jaw dropped to the ground, horrified at what their 'prince' had just told them.

"No! What are we going to do?!"

"It's okay! We'll wait for you to come back, Len-sama!"

Len laughed before lying down with a grin.

"Well, girls, I'm really tired right now," he said with a grin, making the girls' face as red as fresh tomatoes. "Do let me have some rest for today, kay? Thanks for visiting~"

Len winked before all the girls practically melted. Len then heard a coughing sound and chuckled, knowing exactly who it was. He waved goodbye to the girls and waited for them to leave.

"Rin, you can come out now."

* * *

Rin's POV

"Rin, you can come out now"

"GAH!" I kicked the door of the hospital closet and immediately got out.

Holy crap, it is NOT nice to be in a hospital closet. It stinks, its creepy and its-

Oh, yeah, why in the world was I hiding of all places in a hospital closet?

Well, you'll figure out sooner enough.

"You sure they're gone, right?" I said as I scanned the room warily.

"Yeah, yeah." Len laughed, sitting up straight again.

"So, can you continue what you were saying?"

"What was I saying?" I asked with a bored tone. Len frowned, aware of the fact that since he's alive, I don't feel worried anymore.

"What happened last night!"

...Oh.

Right.

I was telling him about what happened last night and how he got here. I sighed and sat on the chair beside his bed.

**-FLASHBACK-:**

Rin's POV

Oh, my God.

Oh, my God.

OH, MY GOD.

"L-Len!" I rushed over to the groaning boy.

"Oh, my God, Len! Are you okay?! Of course you're not okay! Oh God!" I worriedly said as I tried to stem the blood from his leg.

"I'm... F... Fine... Argh!" Len groaned loudly once more.

Oh, God... I'm not even helping a BIT. I quickly took my phone and searched for a hospital number.

"Hang on, Len... Hang on..."

"R...Rin..."

"Yes, Len?!" I quickly turned my attention to the poor boy who was now reaching out for my hand.

"You... You're safe..." he said with a crooked smile, "I'm... G... Glad."

With that, his consciousness disappeared.

"L...Len?"

He's not moving.

HE'S NOT MOVING.

"Len! LEN! Oh, no, no, no... Where the hell is the stupid hospital number…"

After twenty minutes of finding the stupid hospital number, I couldn't find anything. CRAP. I scrolled down my contacts, hoping I could find someone to call and help-

"L...Len..?"

I looked up to see none other than Len's best friend.

Kaito.

"LEN!" Kaito quickly dashed over to Len's unconscious body. He immediately checked his pulse and sighed of relief for a second before panicking again.

"RIN YOU- ARGH!" He canceled what he was going to say and flipped open his phone.

"I'm sorry! He jus-"

"I'm calling an ambulance already. Save your explanations for LATER."

I bit my lip and looked away. I felt so, so bad. I already knew that Kaito didn't have a good impression of me after the experiment, but now he probably hates me 100% already. I felt so guilty; I didn't have the courage to even take a tiny peek at him.

"Go."

Huh?

"What?" I finally looked up.

"I said, go."

"W-Why? I'm the one who created this mess! I should come along!" I insisted. I didn't just want to run away- that's not my style.

"No. Look at you."

"What? There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yeah, there is. You're Len's cousin right now."

Oh, right... Damn, he's smart.

"S...So what?"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! LEN'S FAMILY WILL KNOW IF YOU COME ALONG! THEY'RE GOING TO CALL THE REAL ANN, AND YOU'RE GONNA BE IN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE," he complained to me. I flinched, shocked at his sudden outburst of anger.

But he had a point. If I don't go now, I'll be in big trouble. Sooner enough, Len's fangirls will be coming to get me. I nod at Kaito and started running away as fast as I could.

...Len, please be alright.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Where's the 'Len-kun, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot banana blonde ponytail freak 'cause I'm actually In deep love with you!'?" Len asked with a frown

THIS IDIOT.

I seriously would have smacked him if he wasn't in this hospital bed.

And God is he really injured? He seems fine- wait, let me rephrase that. HE'S ACTING LIKE HIS NORMAL IDIOTIC SELF. I rolled my eyes. Even when he's injured, he never changes. What a freak.

"In your dreams, Len."

"I believe my dreams... WILL COME TRUE ONE DAY!" Len did this very stupid dramatic pose. Oh, God, what are those beside him- what, are those FLOWERS surrounding him?!

...I need more sleep.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Dammit, I didn't sleep long enough. To be honest, I'm extremely exhausted, and I want to drop dead right now, but no, I have to look after this idiot who doesn't even look 1% unhealthy or else I would feel guilty as crap.

Actually, if he's healthy, I'm GETTING OUT OF HERE.

"Rin, please stay…"

Eh, he's a freak, so nothing surprises me anymore.

"Ughhhh..." I shrugged. "But you're so friggin... Healthy..."

"Ow! Rinny-chan, my leg!"

UGH.

"Take acting lessons, idiot banana blonde ponytail freak," I said as I threw a pillow at his face which he successfully caught. I leaned back my seat and looked out the window.

What a nice view...

Ah... Are those birds...?

How ni...

"Rin!"

I immediately flinched and glared at Len angrily, though I was actually happy. I was about to fall asleep, so it's good he woke me up. And I bet he just read my mind.

"If you're really that sleepy, you can rest your head on the bed. It's comfier."

See?

"It's fine. This isn't my first time having these horrible eye backs."

It was true. There were a lot of times that I stayed up extremely late, reading and writing fanfics. Last night, I got to bed a bit late (3.30 am, to be exact. And to make it worse, I couldn't sleep for like, three hours. That's why I overslept and got to school late.)

"So?" Len practically smacked my head, resulting in my face to land on the hospital bed. I clenched my fist and looked up, ready to punch him with all my str-

Wow.

WOW.

THIS HOSPITAL BED IS SO COMFY.

Diamonds appeared in my eye as I examined the soft and comfortable bed. My bed was practically like wood with a bed cover. I'm friggin serious.

But this bed was just too comfortable. Even though I'm only resting my head on it, it feels like paradise. I gave a smile to myself and started to relax...

Before the idiot put his stupid hand on my hair.

"STOP RUINING MY SLEEP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I yelled at him. "I ALREADY DID WHAT YOU WANTED, SO LET ME SLEEP FOR FIVE DAMN MINUTES!"

"Okay, okay! Just sleep! I'll wake you up in five minutes!"

"YOU BETTER." I rested my head on the bed again. Aah, it's so friggin comfortable...

But there was something in my chest which made me ruin my mood.

Yeah, I had to say it now.

"Hey, Len...?"

"It's still 50 seconds don't worr-"

"I'm ... Ugh... Sorry..."

UGH. I know he's probably giving a sneaky smirk right now, as if he totally set this up just for me to apologize to him. God, one day, I hope he falls in love with, I don't know Kaito? And dumps me aside. Seriously, I will love that.

"It's okay... It's not your fault..."

Hm... Those words seem... Really familiar.

My consciousness was starting to lessen for I was getting sleepier every second.

"Of course it's my fault... Now I have to... Repay everything... Dammit..."

"You don't have to..."

"Of course I have to, you idiot..." I was already going to fall asleep in one second, "Banana ponytail... Freak..."

I finally fell asleep silently.

What I didn't see was Len's evil smirk.

"...Goodnight, Rin."

* * *

You know what's weird? I MAKE KAITO'S PERSONALITY SO WEIRD ARGH SBSUYEOLIUNSN. Well, one day he'll be the normal kaito... The clumsy idiot kaito :D someday.. Maybe. I hope. ENOUGH OF KAITO.  
I'm really sorry because this chapter was really, REALLY BORING. I mean, SERIOUSLY. But I promise it'll be interesting! I mean, I can't make Len die now right? Maybe I will, but it should be in the later chapters. Anyways, I'm really sorry okay? Pls don't lose hope on me! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating... This time, its cause IM SO OBSESSED WITH 2 THINGS:  
1) SWORD ART ONLINE (anime) and  
2) LATALE (an mmo game.)  
I haven't finished sword art online though... So pls don't say any spoliers! :D And I'm sure you guys don't know what's latale, but if you play it (which I doubt) _please_ PM me and we can meet up there!  
Anyways, enough of me. This chapter is once again short and boring. BUT IM GONNA WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW OKAY? AND THEN IT'LL BE MORE INTERESTING.  
Anyways, I am too talkative. Here's your chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

"THE ANSWER IS DECIDED!"

Everyone in the class immediately turned their attention to Kaito, who was apparently the class president.

"By the majority of votes, for this year's festival, we will make..."

Please not a maid cafe.

Please not a maid cafe.

PLEASE not a maid cafe.

"...Nothing?" Kaito said with a confused tone, checking the votes one more time.

Oh, yes, yes, yes, YEESSSS.

MY LIFE IS ACTUALLY KIND TO ME FOR ONCE!

"Oh, wait, sorry! There was a miscalculation. We are doing a maid and butler cafe!"

I froze, all my happiness draining.

WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE A MAID AND BUTLER CAFE?!

Last year, we already did this stupid cafe. Therefore, I expected something much more exciting and new this year. However, because of the success made because of the maid/butler cafe, they decided to make it again this year. In the day of the last festival, I was crying tears of joy to see that my temperature was 37.5 degrees, meaning I had a fever. Therefore, I was allowed to skip the stupid festival.

THIS TIME, I REALLY HAVE TO GO AND USE THAT STUPID MAID OUTFIT. UGHHHHHHHHHHH!

I realized that everyone had their attention on me.

"Uh... What?" I asked with a soft tone which only Kaito could magically hear.

I swear that guy has friggin super powers.

"It seems that you are a bit upset with our cafe. Can you give a reason why?" he said while raising an eyebrow. You know what? I can already SEE through his stupid, but smart, brain that he knows why I don't want to make a maid and butler cafe. I know he just wants to make me pissed. Well, I would do the same. In short, WE BOTH HATE EACH OTHER.

"No, the cafe seems like a good idea. I'm just thinking of some personal things. Please continue your discussion...," I said smoothly. Kaito nodded hesitantly and went back to discussing.

YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU BLUE HAIRED ICE CREAM FAGGOT WHO OBVIOUSLY HAS A CRUSH ON LEN SINCE HE'S GAY.

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA-

I should shut up.

"Okay, guys, we all know 'UTAU high' right?" Kaito asked everyone. Everyone clenched their fists, mutter sadistic and curse words, or screamed out things like they're much better or so.

Yep, UTAU high was our enemy.

The owner of Crypton high and UTAU high are siblings. They used to be the best of friends, but after an incident happened between a Crypton high student and an UTAU high student, things started to become complicated. Then, new problems started to increase between the two schools, resulting in them becoming enemies.

I don't really know the details, but I don't really hate UTAU high. I don't think they've ever did something so bad to our school. Maybe I'm wrong, since I always daydream about flying pigs when the teacher is talking. Maybe they could've been telling us about some kind of incident which happened which I couldn't give a flying rid-able nyan cat.

HA! NOT FLYING ORANGE OR CRAP ANYMORE!

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ha.

"Well remember, this festival is to show how Crypton High is much better, and to steal a lot of their students!" Kaito said with a proud tone, while everyone cheered. Pft. They act as if he's some kind of military leader. IDIOTS.

And doesn't this seem like we're the wrong ones? We're not actually supposed to _steal_ other school's students by trying to attract them. Why can't they just end this stupid fight and become friends again? Isn't that much easier?

OH GOD I SOUND LIKE SOME KIND OF PRIEST OR SOMETHING (kopabeckham: not at all -_-).

"So, now, I will divide you into groups. Each group will be assigned a different Job. After all groups are done, we put it all together, and voila! Our cafe is done!"  
He started writing on the board.

GROUP 1  
Miki  
Sonika  
Yukari  
Aoki

GROUP 2  
Kaito  
Momo  
Shinichi  
Azuki

GROUP 3  
Neru  
Lui Hibiki  
VY2 Yuma  
_Rin_

He purposely wrote my name in a small and messy font. WHAT IS UP WITH HIM? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HIM! Sure, I may have caused a bit trouble for his friend, but Len is _fine._ He's the one who came to me and made this stupid deal anyway.

After writing down a few more groups and saying useless crap, we finally went to our groups and started to work.

Oh, this is _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

Neru's POV

So, these are my group mates.

VY2 Yuma. He got really good looks, but he's pretty rude and lazy. He always acts as if she doesn't give a sh*t about _anything_ except for girls. If he actually had social skills, he might just be as popular as Len- wait no, Len is the _best._

Lui Hibiki- one of the smartest in the class. What's really, really, _really_ creepy is that he's actually twelve or thirteen years old. It seems that he's born a 'genius' and can ace an exam which is for students four years older than him. So, yeah, he moved in to our class. Plus, he looks like a girl, I can't stand it.

Well, those are my group mates. How disappo-

Oh, there's Rin.

I forgot her last name; Rin Kegene or something. She's practically invisible.

But come to think of it, I've never seen her with Len-kun before. I think she's practically the only girl who hasn't gone out with him. Well, she's pretty invisible, so I guess he hasn't realized.

"Hey, Neru, let's work together." Yuma came and sat beside me, making me roll my eyes and move away.

"Hell no. You're just going to dump all the work to me, asshole."

"Come on, Neru..."

UGH. HE'S SO DISGUSTING!

"Beat it, freak! And don't call me Neru!"

"But-"

"No!"

Rin's POV

So after the two's annoying fight, I was forced to work with VY2 Yuma while Neru was with Lui.

"Okay... Let's divide this work into half," I said, giving half of a cardboard to him, while giving the other half to me.

I started cutting and started to think about my fanfic. Dammit, my fans are getting extremely upset with my really slow updates. True, I haven't updated for, like, a week-and-a-half. And the last chapter only had less than 1,000 words.

But that's because my life is starting to be some complicated and annoying. First, Len kept inviting me to stupid dates. Then, he tells me to go to a party which he gets an accident, causing his best friend to hate me. Honestly, I'm actually kind of, KIND OF, happy that he's in hospital, as mean as that sounds. I mean seriously. I can just live my normal life, not having Len giving these random winks and invitations in school. I also don't have to worry that he'll '_accidentally_' tell someone about my secret in school. I friggin missed walking on the hallway, putting on my earphones, and having a free life.

Well, aside from having to visit Len and hiding in the hospital closet every day after going to school.

"You look... Happy."

I looked beside me to see VY2 Yuma staring at me. Pfffttt, what does he know? And plus, what kind of nickname is that? 'VY2'?

Well, at least it's better than 'Len-sama'.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I said bluntly, ending our short conversation. He raised an eyebrow, and STARTED GOING CLOSE TO ME.

"How suspicious..."

I immediately got up and walked over to my water bottle and drank, purposely doing that for the sole reason that I didn't want to continue talking to that weirdo. Seriously, it's none of his business. And what did he say, 'HOW SUSPCIOUS?" WHAT IS HE, A SECRET NINJA ORDERED TO STALK THE AWESOME RIN KAGANE?

...Maybe I'm analyzing it too deeply.

I went back to my group and started cutting. Lui was chatting about some crap which is probably important for the project, but we really didn't give a flying Godzilla.

Now, back to where I was.

After visiting the idiot, I can go home and start writing peacefully. Len texts me a lot though, but I just put my phone on silent mode, ignoring the billion of new messages in my phone. Then I can-

"Rin Kegane, was it?"

WHAT NOW.

I looked over to the pink-haired boy and gave a blank stare.

"Rin Kagane," I answered bluntly.

"Kagene?"

"Kagane."

"Ka- What?"

"KAGANE."

"..."

An awkward silence hung between us.

Didn't last long, though.

"Rin, I'm lazy to work, so I'm not doing it." He yawned before practically _throwing_ the scissors on the table.

Oh, my God.

Please, please, _please_ don't tell me this is Len 2.0.

Wait, no, he's more mean in a ... Straightforward way. Len tortures me indirectly.

HE'S A MIXTURE OF KAITO AND LEN.

I clenched the scissors in my palm, trying my best not to scream out at him.

"Excuse me? It's not up to you if you're gonna work or not. You _have_ to work," I said, holding back my anger.

I know, I know. I'm a lazy person, too, right? I daydream about flying pigs rather than listen to class! But doing this project is a big thing, and if I don't do it, it will affect the other group members. That's why I'm doing it. WHILE HE, HE JUST THROWS THE SCISSORS ON THE TABLE, CALLS ME BY MY FIRST NAME, AND YAWNS BEFORE SAYING HE'S TOO LAZY TO DO IT.

"What? Are you angry, Rin?"

NO, IM NOT ANGRY.

PFFFTT, WHY WOULD I BE ANGRY.

WHY WOULD I BE ANGRY AT A **** ***** ******* (too harsh it needs to be censored by kopabeckham :O)

I looked away and started cutting normally again. If I see his face one more time, I'll probably explode.

"Do what you want, then. But it's not my fault when you don't get a grade."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What the hell? What kind of girl are you? You're such a bi-"

That does it.

I slammed the table and stood up, accidentally catching everyone's attention. I knew this wouldn't give me much good, but I couldn't think straight that time.

Because what that idiot said...

Was so similar...

To what I heard in my past.

I grabbed my water bottle and poured all the water on his now drenched hair. His eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to explode and throw a billion of insults at me, but he didn't dare. He was speechless. He didn't think that I, THE INVISIBLE RIN KAGANE, couldn't do anything, huh? WELL, IN YOUR FACE YOU PINK HAIRED DUMBASS!

"Yeah, you might want to start working now," I said confidently and loudly in front of the class before hearing the bell. I took my bag and walked away from the dumbfounded boy. Everyone started whispering and gossiping.

Well, like I care.

* * *

VY2 YUMA'S POV

Holy sh*t.

HOLY SH*T.

Rin, the quiet introvert, could actually spill water on ME? Tell you what, I'm a player who only selects _some_ girls. That's why if you're chosen, you should be honored to be selected by **me.** I may look like a lowlife sometimes, yeah. But aside from that, I have good looks, and I'm actually pretty strong.

But she completely ignored that fact and firggin POURED WATER ON ME. I wanted to fight her with a sh*t load of comebacks, but when I looked into her eyes, I stopped. They were a mixture of anger, confidence, and bravery. I also saw that there was a little bit of sadness in her eyes. I was speechless.

And now Neru was giggling in front of me. In a matter of seconds, people started to laugh at me. Well, though it is embarrassing, I didn't mind it at all.

My mind was now only set on one thing.

"Rin Kagane, huh..." I muttered to myself.

My new target.

* * *

...I'm sorry guys :( Please don't lose hope on me... I know I always repeat that but please...  
Next chapter will come real fast, I swear! So KEEP HOLDING OOON~ wow I rarely hear western music nowadays. Now its all vocaloid xD  
Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND MAY GOD BLESS U!


	10. Chapter 10

HAPPY TEN CHAPTERS TO INVISIBLE BUT FAMOUS!~ ITS NOT REALLY AN IMPORTANT CELEBRATION BUT WHO CARES! :D  
Now I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill what I said before... IT'S CAUSE SUDDENLY MY SCHOOL GAVE LIKE, 5 TESTS! Therefore, I wrote really slow :( But here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin's POV

"...Its gonna be fine...," I muttered to myself.

"Everything's gonna be normal as usual..."

I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again with a desperate expression.

"OF COURSE IT WON'T BE FINE!"

I cried out loud as I plopped on my orange colored bed. I looked over to my clock and checked the time.

7:00 am.

I sighed. Why? WELL, I'M SURE YOU KNOW WHY.

Yesterday, I admit I pretty much exploded. I know it was kinda bad to spill water on that idiotic Yuma- I mean, the oh-so-mighty VY2 YUMA-SAMA. But _seriously_. How can one not spill water on an a**hole who does not want to work? Honestly, the only reason why I'm regretting is 'cause I'm obviously going to get a punishment later.

I groaned, recalling the memory of cleaning the music room and having to _hug_ the idiot blonde ponytail banana freak. Now, I'm going to have to repeat that again. The good thing is that at least I can peacefully without having to try to 'cheer up' someone. But what is my aunt going to feel when she knows that I already have two detentions in my first two months in school?

"Argh... Life is so hard..."

Now school is even _more_ stressful. I just hope when I go in the class, everyone's going to be normal, treating me as an invisible ghost as usual. God, I would pray for that to happen.

Okay, so I practically just wasted five minutes ranting to myself.

I picked up my school bag and walked out the door.

Well, here goes nothing.

VY2 YUMA'S POV

"Um... Why is Yuma-san sitting there?" a girl whispered to her best friend.

"I don't know Yukari-chan… Who's seat is that anyway?"

"God! Don't tell me he has a girlfriend now! But I... I liked Yuma-kun..."

Ah, such plain and boring girls.

"Sorry, the feeling's not mutual but I appreciate it," I said bluntly with a bored tone, my back faced on the girls. Oh, I hear whispers. Oh, now sobbing. Now running footsteps… Ah, that always happens anyway.

I know you think that I'm pretty f*king rude, but I'm not like that Len dude. He just plays with every single girl's heart and then dumps it away. But I'm not like that. I rather reject girls that I don't like bluntly so that they can give up on me and move on. Unlike Len, who doesn't even like them but still plays with their hearts for what? For his two weeks entertainment.

I looked at the time.

7:25 am.

Oh, she's gonna come in any minute.

I'm sitting on her table right now, waiting for her to come. Well, I'm not really in _love_ with her, but I found her quite ... Interesting. I mean I like how she speaks, how she actually _chooses_ to be an introvert, and I don't know why, but I suddenly seem to be attached by her white ribbon. Unlike everyone else, she's a tough but quiet girl. I also loved that face of her's when I told her I didn't want to work. It was so, so, so hilarious.

So here I am, sitting on her table, waiting for her to come in.

And that girl is no other than the girl who just came in.

No other than Rin Kagane.

Everyone started whispering and muttering when she stepped in the room. I saw her mutter something in her breath with a furious glare while putting her head down low.

Haha, she's kinda cute.

She walked over to her table to find none other than _me_ sitting on it.

"...excuse me-" She looked up and was shocked to see me, sitting on her table with a bored face as if it was my table.

"And what are **you** doing here?" she said, emphasizing the 'you' to make me feel even more unwelcomed.

"I'm sitting, can't you see?"

Everyone stayed quiet, wondering what would happen. She put her head down, obviously trying her best to resist the burning urge to smack me all the way to hell.

"Please get out."

"No."

"Get out or **else**."

"Well, it _would_ be nice to take a shower now," I said with a smirk.

SMACK!

...

...

...

Wait... What?

I found myself lying down on the cold hard floor. I touched my cheek, trying to stop the stinging pain.

Wait a minute, Rin didn't pour water on me.

...

SHE...

SHE F*KING PUNCHED ME!

"You as- a-a...ah?" I was interrupted by the sudden red liquid which fell to my fingers. I touched my nose to find blood running out of my nostrils. My eyes widened. This was even _worse_ than what she had done to me yesterday.

I heard her walk in front of me so confidently, completely ignoring the fact that it was _extremely_ weird for a quiet girl like her to do so. I kinda flinched when she purposely made her last footstep even louder.

God, this chick is- no, this demon is scary as hell, I tell you. As _hell._

"Did you think that I would just spill water again?"

...Yes.

"Well, you thought wrong," Rin said, completely reading my mind. She headed over to her seat, leaving me with the rest of the students staring at me with eyes full of shock, pity, and fear.

Just what I had thought.

I stood up and walked over to the door, ready to leave for the health centre. Before I left, I stopped and grinned at her, ignoring the dripping blood which now stained my hoodie.

"Rin, let's continue this later on." I winked before leaving the room.

Rin, I know you aren't just one of those girls.

But I'm also not just one of those boys.

Yukari's POV

Yuma-kun...

I remembered his same old bored and stern face.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing out here in the rain?"

I remember that black umbrella we shared together...

The time when my boyfriend had just dumped me because he found another girl...

**Flashback:**

"Yukari, I'm breaking up with you."

Those words pierced through my heart, even though I knew the day was going to come when he would say them. I held my back my tears, nodding and running away, not being able to see his face anymore.

I loved him...

I loved him so, _so_ much...

But when he found another girl...

He flicked me aside like a piece of unwanted trash.

I ran out of the school building to see it raining very badly. I ran through the rain, drenching my now wet pigtails, my uniform, and my bag. Though they were all so precious to me, at that time, it felt like it didn't matter at all.

I ran into a back alley to find no shelter at all. I slumped down the dirty and old wall and covered my crying face with my knees.

Why?

What did I do wrong to deserve this?

I gave him all my love...

I did everything for him...

So _why?!_

...

Suddenly, I didn't feel any raindrops dropping on me.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing out here in the rain?"

I looked up to see an attractive guy with pink hair using a hoodie. He was holding a black umbrella under me, resulting him to be drenched by the cold rain.

"E-Eh?! You're... You're drenched!"

"So are you."

"Y-Yeah! My uniform is-"

"That's not what I meant."

Huh?

I looked at him with eyes full of confusion. He kneeled down in front of me, still keeping his bored and emotionless expression stuck on his face.

"You're heart is drenched now, isn't it?"

I blushed and looked away. Is it that obvious?

"Um...yeah... I guess..."

"Come with me."

"Eh?! I don't even know you!"

What is _up_ with this guy?!

"Heh? But we're using the same uniform."

"No we aren't!"

He then unzipped his hoodie to show his messy and un-tucked uniform. I giggled a bit at his appearance.

"What the heck? You should fix you're attire!"

He looked down at his clothes.

"I think they look good on me."

I laughed, completely forgetting the fact that I was just dumped by the boyfriend I had loved so much. Then I remembered and sulked again.

"Why are you so sad?"

"...Well, of course I'm sad! My boyfriend dumped me!"

He looked at me with serious eyes.

"Then he's not the right guy. Don't sob over someone who doesn't deserve to be with you. You tried, he didn't. Isn't the end the best thing?"

I was speechless. Yes, it was true. I had loved him with all my heart, but he threw me away. So why should _I_ be the one who's crying? I should be happy that it's the end. I can find a new guy who might actually treat me well.

I smiled at him and gave a proud nod.

"You're right."

He smiled back at me. Wow, his smile makes him look so... So... _Attractive._ I blushed and giggled.

"Wow! You actually **do** smile!"

"Eh?" He finally realized and went back to his same, bored expression.

"Smile again!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was already a few months since that happen, but I still remembered every single detail about it. Ever since then, I've learned that I had fallen in love with Yumma. Sure, he could sometimes be a rude guy. Sure, he could look like a guy who doesn't really give a crap about anything. But inside, he's an extremely kind and nice guy.

But right now, everything is repeating all over again. He just rejected me without even looking at me. And here I am, in the corner of the hallway, sobbing and sobbing, waiting for another prince charming to pick me up.

This isn't what he wanted me to be right?

I should be a strong girl...

But if I take his advice...

Would that mean Yuma doesn't deserve me?

"Yukari-chan! Yukari-chan!" I heard my best friend, Aoki Lapis, repeatedly call out my name.

She finally spotted me in the corner, sobbing and sobbing. She rushed over to me with a worried face.

"Yukari-chan-"

"I'm fine... Don't worry..."

She scratched the back of her head.

"N…no... It's not that..."

"Then what..?" I asked, curious.

"Yuma... He's..."

Oh, my God.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

Rin, you're going to _pay_ for this.

* * *

Okay I Just realized I make the weirdest couples ever. Yuma with Rin & Yukari with Yuma. Oh well~  
So I know its boring... Invisible but famous is beginning to get uninteresting :( once again I hope you don't lose hope on me! I LOVE WRITING THIS FANFIC AND EVERYTIME 1 REVIEW COMES IN IM OVERJOYED! SO PLEASE KEEP READING!  
P. S: Because I couldn't keep my promise, the next chapter will come out either tomorrow or today! AND I, KOPABECKHAM, VOW TO MYSELF THAT I WILL KEEP THIS PROMISE!  
Pls R & R & F & F... O.o  
THANKS FOR READING!


	11. Chapter 11

**UWAAAA! IN HERE IT'S ALMOST 12am, SO IM TRYING MY BEST TO COMPLETE MY PROMISE! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! IM RUNNING OUT OF TIME TO WRITE A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, SO PLEASE READ AND ENJOY! **

**P.S: I DIDN'T USE A BETA FOR THIS CAUSE I GOT NO MORE TIME, SO PLEASE DONT MIND THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

* * *

Rin's POV

Its lunch time.

I remembered that this morning I was busy ranting to myself that I forgot  
To even make my own lunch. I sighed, realizing what an idiot I was.

I WAS.

I opened my locker to see a letter fly out, landing perfectly on my 2 feet, I picked it up and examined it. It was a very messy letter- no, change that. It was an extremely messy _note_. The note paper was ripped off a random notebook and was crumpled. I could barely even read it. The handwriting was like scribbles and spirals.

I looked at the letter a little closer. That's when I finally could read the letter.

'Rin Kagane, go to the cafeteria now. Everyone's waiting.'

...What?

Oh, _I get it._

Since I punched _Yuma-sama_, I'm pretty sure all his fangirls are preparing to kill me already. I crumpled the note and stuffed it in my pocket.

Hell no am I ready to be burned alive.

Okay! Back to where I was. Since I didn't bring lunch, ill go and buy food.

Off to the... Cafetaria... Then..

WAIT A MINUTE.

-

I'm in front of the cafetaria doors right now.

...WHAT SHOULD I FRIGGIN DO.

If I go in, ill probably be hunted alive. If I don't go in, ill starve to death. Either way, isn't this my fate to die already?

...I don't want to die.

BUT YOLO.

I opened the doors of the cafetaria room to realize that everyone's chatter stopped when they spotted me. After an awkward silence hung, they started whispering and muttering words about me. I walked through the cafetaria, ignoring the unpleasant stares. God, I'm Just going to buy the food and-

"Canteen lady's on a break, Kagane-chan."

I froze.

That's Yukari's voice.

I turned around to see her putting her hands on her hips. Everyone silenced.

"Oh, well that's too bad then." I said as I was about to leave the room before she stopped she grabbed my hand and shoved me to the ground.

WHAT THE **HELL?!**

I gave her a death glare while standing up confidentaly. I took a step in front of her and gave a tough and fierce glare which she mirrored.

"So, I heard you injured Yuma-kun, huh?"

"Yeah. I did.*" I said with no single bit of fear.

She looked shocked for a second, never expecting a very proud reply by an invisibled introvert. However, she regained her tough and prideful expression in a matter of seconds.

"Do you think we'll just let you away with that?" She clenched her fists.

I clenched my fists too. God, why am I surrounded by so many annoying people?

"Stop acting all tough when you're just a weak girl who is driven by love." I said bravely. Everyone's eyes widened and they started to gossip.

"That's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah! Yukari really loves him..."

I gave yukari a small smirk. She looked down, trembling.

"W...weak?"

Everyone silenced and glared at her.

"ILL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!"

Next thing I knew was that I was covered in tomato pasta.

* * *

Yukari's POV

Yes.

I did it.

I threw tomato pasta at that b*tch.

She looked speechless, obviously not expecting it. Then she slowly took the pasta out of her uniform.

Next thing I realized was that _I_ was covered with the same pasta.

"E-EH?!"

OH MY GOD!

BUT I HAD JUST CLEANED MY NEW USA-CHAN HOODIE!

Oh she is going to get it.

I grabbed a random person's chilli and threw it to her. She catched it and threw it back, which I successfully catched.

"You're going to _pay_ for this!"

Before we knew it, the whole cafetaria was throwing food at each other. I Jumped up on a table while Rin jumped on the other.

I'm sorry Yuma.

I couldn't follow your advice.

Even if how you said it made sense..

You just don't get it.

I grabbed a pack of fried noodles and threw it on Rin's hair. She took some sushi and aimed on my hoodie, knowing that it would make me even _more_ upset.  
I gritted my teeth and threw a large sized pizza.

HAHA! I HOPE SHE FALLS DOWN AND GETS INJURED! ITS WHAT YOU GET FOR-

"YUKARI, STOP!"

...W...what...

...No...

...It... It can't be...

I didn't hit Rin...

I hit...

Yuma-kun.

Rin's POV

"YUKARI, STOP!"

Holy crap.

Just holy _friggin_ crap.

What I'm seeing now.

Is Yuma in front of me with his arms out wide.

With tomato pasta on his face.

"Y...Yuma-kun?"

"That's enough*, Yukari."

Yukari trembled and was about to take a step backward, but she took a step forward and leaned so close to Yuma that their face was only inches away.

"You... Are... An.. A**HOLE."

Holy crap. I never really knew much about Yukari, but I did know that she was the sweet and beautiful girl with silky purple pigtails. I was shocked to see her say such a thing to her love.

And judging by everyone's surprised looks, I'm sure everyone's thinking the same thing as me.

"Yuka-"

"SHUT UP!"

_SLAP!_

...

Oh My God.

Yuma, the usually bored guy with that same old emotionless expresion written on his face was now as shocked as I was.

He touched his stinging cheek as he stared with widened eyes with the now furious girl.

"You don't understand... How much you meant to me..."

"Yukari..." Yuma gave a death glare, "You're not listening to my advice-"

"NO, NO, NO!" Yukari complained, "You won't understand!"

"I-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LOVE AT ALL!"

Yuma finally shut his annoying mouth up. Though tears were already running down the red cheeks of the now crying girl, she still stood firm and acted confident.

I never expected it.

For a girl to be driven by love and to complain to the one she had loved so much.

For a boy to be so kind to protect me but so harsh to the one who he knows loves him.

For me to create this whole problem.

Just... What am I?

Suddenly, the cafetaria doors slammed open. Kiyoteru-sensei, with Aoki tugging his shirt at the back, charged towards yukari and yuma with anger. Since I was behind Yuma, he couldn't see me.  
EcxswdeswwwWSwseeEr  
"YOU TWO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

No...

"But-"

"NO BUTS! YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO DETENTION!"

"What?!"

Then I suddenly realized something.

Why...?

Why am I staying quiet?

Why am I always waiting for someone to help me?

Len had sacrificed for me, and yet I never really thought deeply into it. Now, Yuma sacrificed for me...

Am I Just going to stay quiet for the sake of me and my family?

Kiyoteru grabbed Yukari and Yuma's hand and was about to walk away.

"STOP."

Everyone's gaze was on me.

"I'm the cause of this.". I said confidentaly.

But then that STUPID DUMB*SS KIYOTERU-SENSEI DID NOT BELIEVE IT.

"Rin Kagane? Since when did you arrive here? I heard these 2 argue, but I didn't hear you."

Everyone stayed quiet for they were afraid if they had admitted the truth, I would... Burn them alive. God, I'm not that* scary.

But this stupid teacher is not believing me.

Well, that means I'm left with no choice.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, will you believe me if..." I reached down to take a pack of potato salad. Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow.

"IF I DID THIS?!" I practically flung e potato salad right on his hair. His eyes widened as he took out the salad out of his beautiful but now oily brown hair. He then had a furious glare directed towards me.

"YOU 3, DETENTION!"

-

Here I am beside Yuma in detention.

"You both clean this room, NOW." Kiyoteru said strictly before leaving the room with a huff.

I rolled my eyes. And why isn't that b*tch Yukari here? Well, that's cause she practically threatened kiyoteru-sensei that she wouldn't do anything unless she's in a separated room from me and Yuma. Honestly, kiyoteru-sensei is a complete idiot* for obeying her.

"Ill clean this side." Yuma said as he took the broom and started cleaning. I started cleaning the other side too.

Wait a minute.

Isn't this the music room me and Len cleaned up before?

WHY IS IT ALWAYS SO FRIGGIN DIRTY?

I sighed and kept cleaning. God, this place gives me a crapload of memories. Seriously, a crapload.

"Rin?" Yuma suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to work."

Ok Yuma. I appreciate that you helped me and all but...

CAN YOU PLEASE NOT MAKE ME EXPLODE RIGHT NOW?

"WHAT DO YOU-"

...WTF.

WTFF.

WTFFFFFFFFFFFF.

"What?"

"Its..." I pointed at his area.

ITS FRIGGIN SPRAKLING.

The dirty and dusty floor was now shiny and sparkly. Same goes for the walls too. He didn't miss even the slightest bit of dirt.

"You..."

"What?" He asked annoyingly.

"...Are you a housewife?"

"WHAT?!" Yuma dropped the broom and gave me a furios glare, Of course not-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" I laughed out loud.

Okay, okay. I GET IT NOW.

VY2 Yuma is a gay guy who always acts like a stoic and bored high school player but is secretly gay, that's why he only chooses some girls! Aand he secretly wants to be a housewife.

TOTALLY. GOING. TO. PUT. THIS. IN. MY. FANFIC.

"What's so fu...nny..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

I COULDN'T STAND IT. You know me. When I hear some yaoi relating to people in my school, I think about weird situations and begin to laugh with no control. ITS JUST SO FUNNY-

"Hahahaha..."

WHAT.

YUMA.

YUMA LAUGHED?

I stopped laughing in an instant and froze when I saw his laugh. He then realized and gave a disgusted glare.

"What?"

"You... YOU CAN SMILE?" I asked bluntly.

...

...

...

"OFCOURSE I CAN! DO YOU THINK I'm AN EMO RETARD?!"

"YES! I MEAN, NO!"

"WTF?"

We both burst into laughter. You know, he may seem like a bad person, but inside, he's actually pretty nice. Maybe the people in crypton high who I have a bad impression of who _are_ actually kind-hearted people inside!

...Nah. Just Yuma.

Our laughter finally died down. God, MY STOMACH HURTS LIKE A B*TCH. I clutched it, tired from all the laughing.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Well anyways. I think we're done." He stretched, "see ya."

He was about to leave when I tugged the back of his hoodie.

"W...what?" He asked.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Uh, sure?"

I smiled once again. I saw him quickly avert his gaze from me and turned back. I giggled.

"You know yuma, you're actually very kind."

He froze.

"Let's be better friends, okay?"

He slowly nodded and left the room.

-

Yuma's POV

We're friends.

WE. ARE. FRIENDS?

The scene kept repeating in my head. Wow, I never had a chick said that to me. And talking to her, it was so friggin fun. I loved how she spoke and her choice of language. Though she did say some butthurting stuff like calling me a housewife, but even so I really enJoyed being with her.

Its weird cause in the morning, she wasgiving me these death glares. Then she punched me, hard.* but then she gfoes saying that we should be better friends. She is so weird.

But I'm pretty excited being her friend. I mean, I had never laughed so hard with a friend before. Maybe tomorrow I should be kinder. Yeah, she'll respect me more.

...Wait a minute this isn't the way to go to my house.

Oops. I accidentally took the wrong way cause I was too busy thinking of...

...Rin...

Wait, psshhttt. I know what you're thinking. Look, she's only one of my... Playthings. We would soon get bored of each other anyway.

...And we would never talk again...

...Or laugh... Or...

WTF IS WRONG WITH ME? STOP THINKING OF RIN FOR GOD'S SAKE! STOP-

Suddenly a couple past me. They were holding hands and they were so happy. Usually I wouldn't even realized. I don't know why but today, I... Just... Did.

Then I started to think if that was me and Rin. If we held hands and smiled-

NO WAY! HELLL NOO! I DON'T LIKE HER, OKAY?!

I felt my face flushed red. Wait, what? It felt so... So warm. And then I had this stupid feeling in my chest. Pft what...

What...

Why...?

I looked up at the now turning dark sky.

Rin...

Rin is... Not a plaything...

I put my hand on my chest.

Have I fell in love with Rin?

-

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! AS YOU CAN SEE, IM TRYING SO HARD TO TYPE AS FAST AS I CAN BECAUSE OF MY PROMISE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLS LEAVE A REVIEW! MAY GOD BLESS YOU AND...**  
**Don't lose... Hope... On me (I know u all are sick of that already... Sorry!)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:  
Hey guys! I finally made an update. Well, for the next 2 weeks we're going to have 'class test week', so everyday there will be 1 or more tests AKA hell. So updates will be even SLOWER. But PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE ON ME! ONEGAISHIMASI!  
Anyways, today I feel like replying reviews! And since my 2 friends always do it, I figured I should at least for once O_O so here it is:**

**CHAPTER 11 REVIEWS:**

**DarkestthingintheLight: LOL XD Thanks for reading! I got kinda scared of your last comment O_O BUT IT MADE ME FRIGGIN HAPPY SO ARIGATOUUUU.**

**B.L: OMG LOL IM SO GLAD! THANK U!**

**NUU: Yes, I am! Sorry for the absence of Len... It's 'cause it's needed for the later chapters. Yuma's 'era' is going to end soon, and Len will be back! So pleaase keep reading!**

**Chibi-chanRin: Thank u! Well, here's the update! :P**

**Pyscho-Banana: OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD GOD BLESS YOU FOREVER AND MAY YOU LIVE A LONG EVERLASTING LIFE!**

**One-of-your-fan: OMG THANKS!  
YOU PLAY LA TALE?!  
3  
2-  
HEEELLL YEAAH! What's your username? I can totally add you to my buddies list! 8D**

**Okay, enough of that. I know 'one-of-your-fan' didn't review in chapter 11, but I had to talk to her. Anyways, I SHALL SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ:**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Rin's POV

'Hey, Mom?'

'Yes, Rinny?'

'It'll be like this forever right?'

'Of course... Forever...'

'And ever...'

'And ... Ever...'

"LUKA LUKA NIGHT FIBAA!~"

"AAAHHH! LUKA WTF?!" My ocean-blue colored eyes popped open. I immediately got out of bed and grabbed my phone.

WHO DAFUQ WOULD WANT TO CALL THIS EARLY-

'Caller: Idiot blonde ponytail banana freak'

Well.

WHY WOULDN'T IT BE HIM?

I sighed and answered. By the way? Don't you just _love_ my ringtone? It's 'Luka Luka Night Fever' by my favorite artist of all, Luka Megurine! I FRIGGIN LOVE HER. I love her mature and mysterious voice, her shiny, sakura-pink hair-

Unlike this IDIOT BLONDE PONYTAIL BANANA FREAK.

Who saved my life.

Uh.

ANYWAYS.

"Hello?" I yawned while speaking.

"Hai, Rinny-chan! What's up?"

OH MY GOD.

I mean, I'm so thankful for Len to save me and all but...

SERIOUSLY? ITS 5AM NOW, AND HE'S ASKING ME WHAT'S FRIGGIN UP?

Rin Kagamine shall explode in

3..

2...

"WHAT'S UP?! I'm SO FRIGGIN SLEEPY AND ITS 5 F*CKING AM! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

I heard Len chuckle over the phone.

"I knew you'd say that."

I ended the call.

I tossed my phone aside and lied down, trying to sleep again. Though Len hasn't entered school for quite some time now, He still annoys me over the phone. Plus, in school, I have Yuma annoying me every single second + Kaito's death glares.

I heard my phone ring again, but I ignored it, being too lazy to take it.

Haah, going to go to sleep.

...

...

...

"DAME DAME YO! WHOO!"

ARGH!

My eyes once again popped open. I grabbed my phone, and without even _looking_ at it, I pressed it to my ear.

"WHAT?!"

"..."

"OK LEN, DON'T YOU DARE PRANK ME NOW."

"...Len?"

I was shocked to hear a much more lower voice.

"...Yuma?"

"Hey!"

Wait a minute.

"Where did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me."

Eh?

I did? [Note from kopabeckham: she did, but it wasn't mentioned in the chapters you read :3]

"Yeah…"

OH, YEAH.

"Right. Anyways, why are you calling me on such an early time?"

"...Early?"

"Yeah."

Don't tell me that he wakes up at 5am everyday to bake cookies or something.

"...its 7.00"

"What are you talking about? Its-"

Oh, crap.

OH, CRAP.

"Rin Kagane, late _again_." Kaito crossed his arms, upset.

Seriously, this doesn't even have ANYTHING to do with him. Yet he's acting like he's my mom. _No_, he's acting like a FRIGGIN STEP MOTHER.

Then what is Len? Wait, what? I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. THE DAY HE IS MY PRINCE CHARMING, THE DAY I WILL $#*+-## *Too inappropriate to be written*

...Ok, I should stop.

"Sorry, Shion-san," I said before muttering in my breath, "Not."

I went over to my seat and sighed. Every first period, we had to do this festival work. Honestly, it's extremely boring and yawn-worthy. But at least ...

"Yo."

Yup, that's right.

"Hey," I said with a small smile. He didn't mirrored what I did though, he only gave his same old bored expression. He pulled an empty seat and sat beside me. He then proceeded to work.

Wait, wait, wait.

HE'S WORKING?

"Holy crap," I said, gaping at him.

"What?"

"You're actually working."

"WHAT? What's so wrong with that?!"

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA HE ACTS LIKE A CHILD.

I laughed at his childishness. His face suddenly grew exactly like the shade of his pink hair.

HAHAHAHA, HE'S SO EMBARRASED!

Oh, yeah, what kind of dude has pink hair? I mean seriously, PINK? Well, welcome to Crypton High! Where there are players who have ponytails or pink hair, creepy geniuses, cell phone addicts, hyperactive fangirls, and a gigantic bunch of gay boys!~

Except for Yuma and I. We fabulous.

"H...Hey."

"Yeah?" I looked at Yuma who was now regaining his... Composure.

"Um, I... MY FACE WAS ONLY RED 'CAUSE... 'CAUSE I WAS EMBARRASED OK?!"

...Um...

Duh?

"Yeah? Of course I know that."

"O-Oh! I mean, of _course_ you do! LOL."

I gave a poker face to Yuma. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? What other reason would there be for him to blush like that? It's either embarrassment or ...

Or...

...

Love?

Yuma… Loves me?

"DAME DAME YO! WHOOO!" The whole class looked at me. What? Why me?

Oh.

DAMMIT.

I flushed red and quickly ended the call in my phone. I quickly switched the mode to vibrate and checked who called.

Oh, phew. It's Just-

"Idiot banana ponytail freak..?"

...WHAT?

I looked up to see Yuma staring at my phone. I quickly hid it in my pocket and tried my _best_ to show that I was relaxed.

Which I _obviously_ failed in.

"Who... Who is that?"

Ok, Rin. MAKE UP A SMART LIE. MAKE UP A SMART LIE!

"It's an online friend. He likes to spam me a lot, and it's getting annoying."

"Then why don't you just stop being friends with him?" he said, crossing his arms as if he was disappointed.

STOP BEING SO PERSISTENT, ARGH.

"Well, you know friends. They always have a bad side, no matter how good they are. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because he wants to call me."

YES! GENIUS KAGANE STRIKES AGAIN!

And yes! I, Rin Kagane, watches Pewdiepie.

Ehm, back-to-story.

"Oh. Isn't that kind of dangerous? Plus, you nicknamed him so... Harshly."

"God, Yuma, I'm not a friggin baby. You don't need to act like a mom." I clenched my fist. He's a good guy, I know. But if he's going to continue this any longer, he's going to get it.

"Uh, sorry." He averted his gaze, obviously afraid of me. I smirked.

"Anything I can do?"

"Cut this."

He gave me some cardboard, and we both cut in silence.

...

...

Well, not that I care.

Anyways! This is the _perfect_ time to think about my fanfic! These days, I rarely had time to think of the plot, so this will absolutely be the-

"Rin, what's your type?"

THANKS.

Wait, what?

"First off, who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?"

"You called me Yuma. Why can't I call you Rin?"

...True.

"But what else was I supposed to call you? VY2-SAMA?"

"VY2 Yuma." He smirked, obviously enjoying this.

"That's too long," I said.

"Rin Kagane is too long~."

"FINE, CALL ME FRIGGIN RIN. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

He chuckled and proceeded doing his work. I scoffed and did the same.

Anyways back to-

"Answer my question."

What?

"What's your type, Rin? Your type of... Guys."

...

"My type?"

It's ok to answer right?

"Yeah."

"Well then..."

I took a deep breath.

"A RICH ASS DUDE WHO HAS LIKE, TWENTY MANSIONS FILLED WITH SWEET MANDARIN ORANGES WHICH WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER BE ROTTEN."

An awkward silence hung between us. What? It's _true_. Even _you_ would feel that way. Just replace oranges with your favorite thing.

Example:

A RICH ASS DUDE WITH LIKE, TWENTY MANSIONS FILLED WITH FULL BARS OF WIFI AND SUSHI WHICH WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER BE ROTTEN. [Note from kopabeckham: orangebanana/chibi: I KNOW YOU WOULD WANT THAT :D]

See? Awesome.

"Oh. I guess you're the type of greedy girl, huh."

Eh?

"I don't think money matters." He gave me a stern look.

Woah, woah, woah it's only a _joke_.

Kind of.

"Okay, okay! Don't take it too seriously!" I giggled. "If there's a guy who can make me feel happier than a rich-ass dude, then I'll be really happy."

He slowly nodded, as if processing the information in his brain.

I wonder why he's asking me all these things, you know?

Maybe he really is... In love with me.

BEEEEEPPPP!

I looked down at my phone to see friggin Len spamming me with a billion text messages. I gritted my teeth and texted him back.

'SHUT UP.'

"Shut up?" Yuma looked at my phone with confusion. God, doesn't this guy know MANNERS? UGH.

"Yeah. He's really annoying."

"...you two seem like... Lovers in a love hate relationship."

WHAT.

THE.

HELL.

DID.

HE.

SAY?!

"WHAT? EW, HELL NO!" I shivered. "He's, uh, two years younger than me!"

Yeah, very nice one Rin.

"...okay," Yuma said before the bell rang.

"Okay! See ya!" I quickly grabbed my bag and replied to this idiot Len's messages.

I didn't see Yuma's heartbroken face.

* * *

Yuma's POV

I may look like a lowlife.

But there are a lot of things people don't know that I do.

For example, I know Rin Kagane doesn't have an online friend. Firstly, she's a hot headed girl. She wouldn't stand that kind of person unless she is forced to be with that person. The percentage of that happening with an ONLINE FRIEND is pretty low, I think. So I doubt it's an online friend.

Another thing I know?

Well...

She doesn't love me.

Maybe if I stay with her longer, she'll start to love me. Yeah, that sounds good. It's been about two weeks, and we're great buds. As long as nobody gets in our way, she will fall in love with me. Okay, this is my mission: MAKE RIN KAGANE LOVE ME.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was moving. It was something under her _table_.

Wtf? Don't tell me it's a lizard. Well, if it is, thank God she didn't see it or else I'm sure she would have smashed it to death.

I looked below her table and saw a small bug. Wow, it can camouflage well. I grabbed a tissue and squeezed it, killing the bug. Well, I'll throw this and-

...Wait a minute...

Why does this bug have... microchips?

Oh no.

Screw the mission for now.

I have to protect Rin.

NO MATTER WHAT.

* * *

Rin's POV

"RINGG!"

OH, THANK GOD IT'S FINALLY OVER.

I got up my seat and yawned before leaving my last class. English is easy, but boring. [Note from kopabeckham: The setting of this fanfic is in Japan. Though I, kopabeckham, type in english, let's pretend its all Japanese :P However, Rin knows how to speak english. She also writes her fanfic in the language english, not Japanese :D]

"BEEEP!"

I rolled my eyes and opened my phone. Can't Len leave me alone for, like, one friggin second? God, he's so anno-

...Ying...

...What...

'Dear Ms. Kagane..,

We apologize for bothering you all of a sudden. We are the nurses in charge of Len Kagamine-san, Koi Kurumi and Sekiya aoi. We are very sorry to report that Kagamine Len has suddenly disappeared from his hospital room and is in search now. Only his phone was left lying on his bed. The doctor is requesting to see you as soon as possible. We also apologize for using Kagamine-san's phone without permission for it is an emergency.

We are extremely sorry…'

W...what?

Len... Disappeared?

HOW CAN HE DISAPPEAR?!

I quickly grabbed my bag and dashed through the school hallway. I scrolled down the messages he had sent to me and tried to search for some clues related to what was happening now.

'Hey Rinny-chan!'

'Wake up, sleepy-head!'

'Heiii'

'Yoo'

'Rin?'

'SHUT UP' (my reply)

'Hey'

'Are you in school?'

I realized that after this message, he didn't text me for quite a while. After about an hour, he talked again.

'Friggin can't beat this game. Ughh~'

'I'm lonelyy~'

'NOO! I WAS ALMOST THERE!'

'Dammit... Oh, well~ Does Rinny-chan like games?'

'H&S!~ Me first!'

That was his last message. Come to think of it, where exactly did he obtain some kind of game? He would've told me.

And wtf is H&S? A clothing store?

DON'T TELL ME HE RAN OFF TO A CLOTHING STORE.

Well first, I _have_ to get to the hospital ASAP and-

"RIN!"

DAMMIT.

"Sorry! I can't talk now!" I cried out, not even turning back.

"RIN! THIS IS REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!"

WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT?!

I pretended that I didn't hear him and kept my pace on running. Suddenly, I felt my wrist being pulled from the back. I was about to fall, but Yuma catched me with one arm. Then he slammed me on the wall and cornered me so I couldn't run anywhere else.

WHAT THE HELL?! DOES HE THINK THAT I'M RUNNING AWAY CAUSE I WANT TO TAKE A DUMP?! HELL NO.

"RIN. I'm going to have to be-"

"WHAT?! I'M SORRY YUMA, BUT IT'S AN EMERGENCY. I NEED TO GO!"

"BUT I HAVE TO-"

"I AM SORRY, YUMA, BUT I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T AFFORD TO CARE RIGHT NOW!"

For a second, Yuma looked hurt. Then he became even angrier than before.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S NOT ABOUT ME, IT'S ABOUT YOU! I'M SAYING THIS CAUSE I CARE FOR YOU, OKAY?!"

"WHY WOULD YOU FRIGGIN CARE FOR ME?! I DON'T EVEN GIVE A SH*T ABOUT YOU!"

"BECAUSE... I."

Yuma suddenly started to stutter.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

...

...

...

Are you friggin kidding me?

SLAP!

Yuma took a step backward, touching his cheek.

"If that was what you called 'important', then you're a big idiot," I said before running away again.

I'm sorry, Yuma. You didn't deserve this.

It's me who always mess things up.

But I need to help Len first.

Even if it makes you feel hurt...

Even though you love me.

* * *

? POV (but its so obvious...)

"Awww, it broke a long time ago!"

"Ah, that sucks."

I stretched my arms and took my bag.

"You're going?"

"Yeah. Here, you can play this game while waiting for your princess."

"Princess? Hahaha, I wouldn't call her that."

"Just another toy, huh?"

"Don't tell a soul."

"I won't, but..."

"...what?"

"I hope one day you fall in love with her and understand your mistakes, Len."

"..."

I then left the hospital and headed home.

Yuma, I won't lose that easily, you know?

Now that I know your crush's little secret.

You'll be MINE.

* * *

**Well then, that's chapter 12! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. You don't know how much that means to me! :D You are awesome! Thank you for not losing hope on me! STAY AWESOME~  
+ CONGRATULATIONS TO PEWDIEPIE FOR BEING THE #1 MOST SUBSCRIBED CHANNEL! WOOHOOO! BROFIST TO ALL YOU BROS!  
*ehm* anyways, sayonara!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**  
**So guys, I have a lot to say in this author's note.**  
**Firstly, I know I haven't updated in a long time :( its cause I'm really busy...**  
**Secondly, Kaichou wa maid-sama the manga is ending! Nooo! T_T That was the manga which gave me inspiration to write this fanfic.. I love it!**  
**And most importantly...**  
**I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY AWESOME BETA, RHETTE!**  
**I know I haven't been online in for a long time, and when I checked her profile, she said her stories where deleted and she had to leave fanfiction for an amount of time?! NOOOOOOOO!**  
**Rhette, if you're reading this, you've been an AWESOME beta! You always helped me and you're the kindest person ever! I don't know why u had to leave, and I'm bawling my eyes out right now!**  
**PLUS, I WAS GOING TO SAVE ONE OF UR STORIES ARGH!**  
**Anyways, God bless u Rhette ): even if you're not reading this... Now ill shut up and give the next chapter... Don't lose hope on me onegaishimasu**

* * *

Rin's POV

So here I am, running like crazy to Len's hospital.

And you know what I figured out? Ill tell you what I figured out.

H & S IS HIDE AND F*CKING SEEK RIGHT?

OHOHOHO LEN. YOU REALLY WANT TO CHALLENGE ME HUH? I BET ILL FIND YOU IN A FRIGGIN MILISECOND!

If that makes sense.

Lol.

ANYWAYS.

I burst into the hospital, accdentally slamming the door behind me, resulting everyone to turn their backs and focus ther attention on me. I rolled my eyes and dashed to the elevator, clicked floor 8 and didn't even wait for any other people to come in. I know I'm very rude, yes, but I guess I tend to be meaner when I'm in emergencies.

Rin, you're still rude even when you're npot in emergencies.

..SHUT UP.

Finally, the doors of the elevator opened. I ran out of it and quickly tried to find Len's room.

3... 4... 5...

12... 13...

Here! 16! Len Kagamine!

I burst in the room to find ...

To find...

Wait, what?

Hey there!

My name is Rin Kagane, girlfriend to the injured boy who know has panda eyes.

Len friggin kagamine.

"Oww... Rin! It was a joke~"

"Yeah, its okay Len. THIS IS ALSO ANOTHER FRIGGIN JOKE." I slapped the idiot. He pouted and touched his cheek.

I DON'T EVEN THINK HE FEELS ANY PAIN.

Ehm, anyways. Let me tell you what happened.

I bursted into the hospital room to see Len friggin Kagamine, sitting up on the hospital bed, being fed bananas by 2 beautiful but scared nurses. I then punched both of his eyes and accidentally frightened the nurses even more, resulting them to run away to God knows where. Turns out Len only pranked me to 'get my attention'. God, he says I'm his girlfriend, BUT ITS LIKE I'M HIS DAMN BABYSITTER.

"Sorry Rin... I Just wanted your attention..." He held my hand gently and gave me a puppy dog face.

"Aww... Len, you are so..." I leaned in closer, "HATEABLE!" I slapped him, resulting him to lie face down on the hospital bed. I was about to attack him with countless of horrible and harsh insults until I heard my phone beep. I gave Len a sneer before opening my phone to see what it is.

Oh, there's an email.

Don't tell me its the person in front of me cause that would be totally weird and idio-

OH MY GOD.

I immediately grabbed my bag and started dashing to the door.

"Sorry Len! Gonna go home early today!"

"Aw, why?"

I turned back and gave him a small wink.

"Cause my fanfic is going to be a book, and its being sent to my house right now!"

* * *

Yuma's POV (6:00am)

"If that was what you called 'important', then you're a big idiot."

DAMMIT JUST STOP!

My eyes popped open, awaking me from my sleep. I shrugged.

Dammit, I barely got any sleep last night. And its all _her_ fault. I was up all night, thinking of her f*cking 'rejection'.  
Okay, I admit I was hurt.

OKAY, OKAY, I WAS EXTREMELY HEARTBROKEN AND I CRIED LAST NIGHT. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

Ugh... Now I'm starting to sound like her.

I mean, I really, really like her. I love her language, her rough but still enchanting voice, her short and cute blonde hair..

If I heard that she had rejected someone like she did to me before I confessed, I'm sure I would've still loved her. But how about now? Do I still like her? After everything she said?

Then suddenly my mind remembered the bug. Micro f*cking chips spilling out of them. I don't know if there are still some surrounding Rin.

I know, I know. Rin and I may not be in the best terms right now but...

I know I still love her. And by being a witness, I still need to protect her.

In fact, today is saturday. Ill visit her house and tell her what I need to.

Right now, ill rest a bit.

* * *

Rin's POV

Come on.. Come on...

10.. 9... 8... 7...

AH FORGET IT.

I Just received another email from the company and they said that they would deliver it the day afterwards (the day after she visited len)

So here I am, counting hours...

Minutes...

Seconds...

MILISECONDS.

I sighed and got up from my chair. God, I feel so tired. I was _way_ too excited that I couldn't sleep last night. And now they're telling me they're late?

I Jogged upstairs and turned on my computer.

Since the friggin mailman isn't here, ill continue writing.

I logged in my account and checked if I had any notifications.

Private messaging (88)

WOW.

I let out a smile to myself. My fans are really kind. They always cheer me up when I'm either sad, mad, emotional- in a bad mood, to make it short. They always say the best things that-

Wait...

WHAT?!

'YOU ASSHOLE! IVE BEEN WAITING FOR A BILLION YEARS FOR YOUR UPDATE!'

'OMG! KAWAII ORENJI? ARE YOU DEAD? UPDATE!'

'You promised you'd update!'

'LIAR!'

...

"I-ITS NOT REALLY MY FAULT! BLAME IT TO... UH..."

Len? No, he saved my life.

Yuma? No, he saved me from detention. (though I turned myself in)

I KNOW!

THE MAILMAN!

I scrolled down all the negative comments. I bit my lip, hoping to find a positive one. When I scrolled down to the last pm, there was something different.

'From : Springsoversummer'

Okay, nice name? Its pretty swagalicious.

'Title: Umm... Read to see! Its not negative, don't worry! :3'

I immediately clicked her message, displaying her full pm to me.

'Dear kawaiiorenJi..  
Though my username is springsoversummer, please call me spring-chan!  
I Just made a fanfic account! Finally! LOL!  
I have always read your fanfics. I really like your newest one, the story of evil! But it seems like you have not been updating...  
I saw a lot of mean comments, pressuring you to update. I also want you to update, but I'm sure you also have problems outside.  
I Just wanted to tell you that all of us (your fans) love you! Even if we say bad comments, we Just are desperate for your attention!  
Keep fighting, kawaiiorenJi-sama!'

At first, my eyes were widened for I was so shocked. This was the first time someone had said this to me. Someone who was a complete stranger to me, yet she still can understand. After realizing this, I gave a warm smile to myself.

Even her ending cheered me up so much. She was right. Everyone was persuading me to update, because they love my story a lot, right? They love me. They're Just frustrated. Isn't it normal for a human being to be like that?

I smiled and began to type my reply to her.

I didn't realize it was getting late.

I didn't realize this happy moment..

Would never last forever...

* * *

Yuma's POV

"That's enough for today, Yuma!"

"Okay." I nodded before getting my payment. Just when I was about to turn and leave, my manager put an arm on my shoulder.

"I appreciate kids like you. Giving it all your best."

I gave him a small smile and nodded. I then walked home. And yes, I work part-time in a gas station. But that's not the only Job I do. I do babysitting, sending mail and stuff, cooking, being a water, SOMETIMES being an extra vocal.. Singer...

God, only SOMETIMES okay? I work really hard for money.

Aanyyways.

I looked at my watch. 5:30pm.

I saw that the sky was getting dark. Dammit, I forgot to check the time.. I was supposed to deliver this big package from this company to another person's house. I think they were books or something. I DON'T KNOW.

Though I want to tell Rin about everything... I guess she's going to have to wait.

Let's deliver those 'books'.

* * *

Rin's POV

Okay, done!

I sent the message and stretched. Hm, I wonder what time is ...

It...

OH CRAP. ITS 5:50PM AND I FORGOT TO TAKE MY SECOND SHOWER.

I immediately grabbed some clothes and skipped to the shower, excited for spring-chan's reply.

Did I Just hear a knock?

Well..

NAH~ OFF TO THE SHOWER!

* * *

Yuma's POV

So this is the house.

It was a small but quite modern house. Compared to the other settlements being placed near this person's house, this person's house seems like a rock compared to diamonds.

I guess that's how bad it was?

I knocked the door but got no reply. Weird. I knocked once again, but there was still no answer. I groaned. How long is this person going to take? I want to see Rin so badly already. And yet this person is Just taking his/her time.

Wait, maybe I'm just too impatient. If I wait a little bit more, I'm sure they'll come out.

15 MINUTES LATER...

GOD, THIS IS SO BORING!

I shrugged. I've been holding this thing for quite a while now, and its friggin heavy. My hands were already trembling, already showing a sign that I could soon not take it anymore.

I gave a sigh and placed the box on the ground. What the hell is in this thing anyway?!

...

...Well I am bored...

And no one's around...

I quickly digged a hole with my sharp nails into the cardboard box. I peeked into it to see.. Books.

A lot of books.

I dugged the hole deeper, not realizing that it was now obvious someone aside from the owner had peeked into the package.

'The story of evil'

Oh, I heard about that. I think it was a really famous fanfic? I don't really know cause the people in Crypton High _hate_ fanfiction.

I saw stacks and stacks of the same books. Hm, the author must have made it into a novel or some sort.

That's actually very amazing, you know? From a fanfiction writer to an author. Such a great way to earn money in such a young age.

The person in this house is probably the owner of this fanfic. Hahaha..

Come to think of it, shouldn't they write the name of the author? I mean who sends a package without ...

... A...

My eyes widened while my face turned paler and paler.

No... W..way...

My one and only crush, Rin Kagane.. Is the author?

* * *

**Rin's luck level is like -1/10 :( poor her..**  
**Anyways, I hope you liked this chappie :( Next chapter will come soon : P... I think.**  
**WELL, THANKS FOR READING!~**


End file.
